Propane Nightmares
by SeptemberRaven
Summary: It was naive to assume that everything would just go back to the way it was before. A year after the fall of the demon king, Link finds himself more restless than ever, his unconscious mind plagued with tribulation. Are these merely bad dreams, or do the threads of fate run much deeper than that? Ghirahim & Link central fic, warnings: violence, dark
1. Prologue

**Yes, that is a Pendulum song title... sue me. No, don't actually sue me.**

**Nothing much to say other than this is (another) idea I'm working on, but I'm taking a (hopefully) different approach to it... All the good ideas I have are for later in the fanfic. I hope I can get that far, ahahah...**

**Any and all feedback is appreciated~!**

**Warnings: torture**

* * *

_His eyes never change. _

_They are the defiant flame that burns bright in the smothering darkness, unyielding, unfaltering even in the face of impossible circumstances. Their brilliant blue is unnatural in the otherworldly ambience, out of place as the sun would be shining in the dead of night._

_They stare straight ahead, the spirit behind them fixed, determined, even as his body undergoes vicious punishment. Surely it would be enough to break a mere human, but his will tells a different story. His spine arches as lash after searing lash tear into the skin of his backside, but nothing more than a small hiss of air passes his lips with each strike, his instincts to vocalize his torment steeling themselves._

_His captors are as impressed as they are infuriated, seeing something known to be of such a fragile species endure such physical strain. It does not deter them from their efforts, however. They do not cease until the prisoner hangs limp in his restraints, his skin shredded as though having been torn at by some great beast's claws. His breathing comes fast and shallow, pained noises forcing themselves out between his bloodied lips. His chin falls against his chest in a gesture of defeat, but he is far from broken._

_His captors know as much._

_Their hissed taunts slither through the darkness, finding their way to his ears. The prisoner gives no indication he hears them, but his body jerks violently as another strike bites into his already abused flesh, a cry finally managing to escape him. Their loud, mocking laughter fills the air._

"_Why don't you scream louder for us, chosen hero?"_

* * *

As always, he awoke with a yell, eyes snapping open and chest heaving. He bolted upright, heart hammering against his ribcage in a panicked tempo. For a few sickening moments, he had no recollection of where he was or what was happening to him. His hands grabbed at his aching backside, but the skin felt smooth, unmarred.

Gentle hands gripped his shoulders, easing him back down onto the bed. A soft, but worried face came into view above him, eyes sad as they watched him calm from his disoriented state.

"Again…?" His childhood best friend asked quietly after a few long moments.

Link could only lie there, floored by the vividness of his dream, the pain still so sharp in his system. He nodded once, cringing as the sheets rubbed against his skin with an uncomfortable burning sensation.

Zelda's frown deepened as she brushed a few sweaty strands of hair from his forehead.

"Link…"

"I know." He swallowed, his mouth dry. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm just worried for you is all. There's no need to apologize," she insisted. But Link could see the defined lines under her eyes, knowing he was the reason for her loss of sleep, and for that he felt guilt.

"Was it the same dream?" She asked after another short silence had passed.

Link could tell the feeling was mutual as these nightly occurrences had only begun after his journey had ended, and had only gotten worse since then. Her presence had helped him sleep peacefully for a while, but it had little effect now, and more often than not he found himself (as well as Zelda) waking up to his own tortured screaming. He didn't blame her for associating these happenings to the quest she had inadvertently put him through, though he wasn't quite sure that was the sole cause.

The hero shook his head to her question

"I could hear them this time…" he confessed, managing to push himself up onto his elbows. Most of the time he merely _felt_ rather than saw or heard in these dreams, and it disturbed him because it was as though the more time passed, the more real they seemed to become…

The goddess incarnate sighed, stroking his cheek comfortingly. "Do you want to go back to sleep...?"

The last thing Link wanted to do at the moment was return to his nightmares.

"No." He shook his head once more, sitting up completely and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes before turning his head to look out the window. The sky was still dark, stars dotting its endless black expanse.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Link stood, reaching for his tunic and sword. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright…" Zelda replied after some hesitation. He heard the shifting of her laying back down on the bed.

Fastening his cloak around his shoulders, the hero exited the house and stepped out into the night.

The village was quiet and still, the huts dark as he passed them – nothing out of the ordinary. He stepped onto a path, heading towards the Faron Woods. A gentle fall breeze blew by, its cold failing to reach him through the layers of clothing he wore. In the distance he heard the faint call of monsters, but they were hardly any threat, especially now.

It had been just over a year since the fall of the demon king.

Initially Link had felt relief. His journey was over and Zelda was safe. He'd laid the Master Sword to rest in the Sealed Temple not too far off from where he currently was. His duties as Hylia's Chosen were finally over. All that was to be done now was relocate Skyloft's inhabitants to the surface (now aptly named Hyrule) and make up for the time lost between him and his best friend.

Of course it had been so easy to believe that once his mission was complete everything would be set right once more. He could live with Zelda, carefree and happy, down in Hyrule. So much of its land was left unexplored, there was still so much of it to discover…

He'd quickly found his assumption that things would just go back to the way they were to be a naïve one, made by the boy who had grown up living on that floating outcropping of rock, blissfully unaware of what lay beneath the clouds. Things could never be the same because he _himself _wasn't the same, and he never would be. Those months of Zelda's disappearance, of sleepless nights, of facing impossible enemies, of traversing through dangerous foreign land had taken something from him. Something that could not be regained.

Instead of feeling at ease by the freedom he now possessed, he felt misplaced and restless. He wondered, after all they had gone through, did Zelda feel like this as well?

If she did, she certainly didn't let on.

Link sighed heavily, weaving his way among the trees. For some reason, whenever he took walks like this he always felt drawn in the same direction. Soon enough, a white stone structure came into view. He approached the viewing platform, heading up the steps to the top of it. The bird statue glowed faintly at his presence, but he merely walked by it, seating himself on the railing overlooking the woods. From there he merely… thought.

He recalled when the dreams plaguing his sleep had first begun, which had been a short while after Demise's defeat. Truthfully, he wasn't really surprised by them at first, almost _expecting_ being prone to nightmares after having experienced his fair share of unpleasantries during his quest.

Only when the nightmares became more and more frequent, escalating to the point of haunting him almost every single night, did he realize that something was truly, truly _wrong._

Even if he didn't quite remember what happened in them each time, the terror and pain were so palpable that they pursued him long into his waking life. Sometimes he would lie for hours in bed, writhing and moaning over the ghost of some particularly severe injury he had sustained in his unconscious mind. He didn't know why this was happening to him, and why now of all times. Even Zelda herself had no explanation for this.

But his dreams all had one common characteristic: the administers of such brutal torment were always unseen, hidden in the depths of an infinite darkness.

It took Link a moment to register the aching in his knuckles and he looked down to notice he was gripping the edge of the rail with more force than necessary. He slowly uncurled his fingers, using his hands to pull his cloak tighter around himself, and turned his attention to the horizon line, where the first traces of light were beginning to show themselves.

Something tugged at the back of his mind like the most uncomfortable of prickling sensations, something he had been unwilling to think about since the day Demise had been vanquished. The hero had thrust it far away from his consciousness, not allowing himself to dwell on it for even a moment. But, despite his efforts, it was beginning to resurface once more.

A slow shiver worked its way down his spine. He could have sworn he heard a whisper carried along with the wind's breath…

"_I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams…"_

The blond shook away the ridiculous thought. Demise's blade had been destroyed in their confrontation. He'd seen it shatter, its pieces drifting away like dust.

But he couldn't deny the fact that the air felt off, even if it didn't have anything to do with what, or rather, _who_ he was thinking of…

Link turned his head, eyes narrowed skeptically at the darkened entrance to the deeper woods.

Even if his suspicion was a product of his lack of sleep, even if he had sensed it for only a second, he was sure that _something_ was out there.

* * *

_His body crumples to the floor as the restraints around his wrists release. He has no will or strength to make any attempt at holding himself upright and lays there rather pathetically, like a puppet with its strings cut._

_A river of red droplets flow from the lacerations criss-crossing his backside, staining the stone beneath him. His captors jeer, one of them raising their foot to scornfully kick his battered figure. He doesn't move. He doesn't fight. But when they lift his motionless form from the floor it is clear that his will has not diminished one bit._

_His eyes meet mine._

* * *

**Oh no, what's going on...?**

**R&R!**


	2. Mind is Willing

**Sorry this chapter isn't too eventful, but I promise the chapters to come next will be!**

**Sorry for any typos. **

**Warnings: little torture-ish bit at the end there...**

* * *

Zelda prided herself in the order and management she could keep over the village settlement.

The young woman was currently discussing layout plans with Groose. The settlement was still a work in progress and would probably have to undergo years of construction before it would be ready for the next generation of Skyloftians. As it were, at least half the population of humans still lived in the sky, being more adjusted to that lifestyle. It would take a while before they could all relocate to the surface.

Although the project was nowhere near complete, a good number of buildings had already been set up, and the inhabitants were already thriving and happy in their new environment.

"Hmm…" Zelda put her fingers against her lips, looking over the charts of paper spread out on the table. "Do you think we should have the academy close to the statue like it was in Skyloft?"

Groose blinked, leaning over the plans. "Yeah, I guess so. That would make sense…"

Zelda was about to reply when the doors to the meeting hall opened. She looked over to see Link standing there, looking considerably more ragged than last night. When she had woken up this morning, he was back in bed in a fairly normal state of sleep, but now it didn't look like he'd gotten any rest at all.

"Link," the goddess incarnate frowned. "Is something wrong?"

She knew her question was somewhat redundant. It was no secret that something was deeply agitating the hero and she knew that it had something to do with the nightmares he'd been having, but she couldn't place exactly _what_ the cause was…

Link pursed his lips, bringing his gaze up to look at her.

"I need to speak with you."

His eyes travelled briefly to Groose, who paled and held his hands up.

"Hey, I was just leavin'." The redhead said as he started towards the door, clearly having the wrong idea about the situation. "No worries."

The two watched as Groose disappeared out the room, the door shutting after him with a click. Link turned back to Zelda, who was looking at him with growing concern. She stepped around the table. Up close, the dullness of his expression was more apparent, and it worried her deeply. The golden-haired girl gently took his face in her hands.

"What happened?" She asked tentatively.

Link inhaled and exhaled slowly, his eyes cast downwards. His answer came, quick and blunt.

"I think Ghirahim is alive."

Zelda froze, a slow horror crawling over her. At the mention of the demon lord, something flashed through her mind, but it was gone the next moment. She swallowed, throat suddenly feeling impossibly dry.

"How…?"

Link brought her hands down from his face, looking away from her and grimacing.

"In my dream last night… I saw him. He looked right at me," the hero murmured. A multitude of different expressions passed over his face, as though he couldn't decide on any single one.

"Well, it could have just been a coincidence," Zelda pointed out, crossing her arms. "He was destroyed along with Demise. There's no way he can possibly return."

Link shook his head and paced over to the window, staring out into the village alive with activity. "I can't explain how but it just feels like he's out there somewhere. If not him than… something else."

"Something else…?" Zelda repeated softly. What did he mean?

Link turned back to her suddenly. "You haven't been feeling anything… off lately?"

Zelda thought for a moment, rubbing her forehead. The only strange thing going on was Link's apparent issue, but other than that everything seemed to be going considerably smoothly.

So then why was her friend in such turmoil?

"Well, that's hard to say…" the golden-haired girl said. "Everything still isn't quite normal down here, Link. I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Link let out a heavy sigh. Zelda visibly winced at the sudden anger that crept into his low voice. She couldn't quite tell if it was directed at her or the situation itself, but it troubled her either way.

"Of course you don't."

After a few moments of stale silence, the hero turned back to her. The goddess incarnate saw guilt flash across his expression, and then he looked away, ashamed at having snapped at her. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"No, I understand, really," Zelda interjected, approaching him once more. "You're confused and scared, and I don't blame you…"

She was relieved when Link let her draw him into an embrace and leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "I just don't know how I can help."

She felt the hero hesitate for a second before he wrapped his arms around her. There was a small pause before he mumbled something.

"I'm going to go looking for him."

At that, Zelda abruptly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him at arm's length, expression quizzical and somewhat alarmed. "What?"

She could tell Link was expecting that reaction, for he sighed and looked away once more.

"I need to make sure he isn't out there." His eyes narrowed. "And if I do find him, I swear, I'll end him once and for all."

"That could be dangerous, for one. And besides, you wouldn't even know where to look…" Zelda shook her head incredulously. Link offered her a wry smile.

"I've been through worse, haven't I?"

"I…" Zelda didn't know what to say to that. She released his shoulders, gaze falling to the floor. "I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, we need you here in the village…" she looked up to see the apologetic expression on his face, "… but you're going to go anyways, aren't you?"

Link nodded. "I'm sorry, but this feels like something I need to do. This loose end needs to be tied up."

Zelda was silent for a long moment, deliberating as Link nervously shifted his feet. She finally spoke up again.

"Alright, but I'll come with you."

Much to her disappointment, the hero frowned and shook his head. "Thank you, but I think the village needs you more than it does me. I don't know how long I'd be gone for anyways, and I want you to stay safe."

She wanted to protest, but the goddess felt it would be right to respect his wishes.

Even though the rift growing between them was painfully obvious, even though she wanted to be with him to help him in any way she could, somehow she felt that this was something he needed to do on his own. Sadness fell over her delicate features, but she nodded. "When will you be leaving?"

"In a little while, once I have everything together," Link answered. "I'll be back, so don't worry."

"Oh, you better," she scolded playfully, jabbing a finger at him, but her eyes betrayed the immense worry she bore. "That's a promise."

* * *

The green-clad warrior had set out almost immediately after he had gathered the necessary equipment. Zelda had seen him off, her pensive gaze following his Loftwing until it disappeared into the distance.

In truth, Link didn't really know where he was supposed to be going, or what exactly he was looking for, but he felt a _pull_ in this direction and so he trusted his instincts. For a while he flew beneath the clouds, watching the Faron province pass by underneath him. He flew beyond Lake Floria and over the mountains, way further than what had ever been explored before, what was still untouched by humankind.

After about an hour of flight, he could tell Blaze, his crimson Loftwing, was becoming highly agitated. She would toss her head, wanting to pull back and turn around, her feathers ruffled in anxiety.

He had expected this of course. Pipit, their resident bird expert, had soon discovered that there was a limit to how far Loftwings could travel out from the bird statues under the cloud barrier. The great birds were already uncomfortable on the surface as it were, but taking them out too far made them unbearably fussy.

"Just a little further…" he muttered, patting Blaze's neck and gripping her reigns tighter. She protested with a loud squawk and flapped her wings in front of her, nearly throwing him off. She refused to go any further, and her discomfort was mentally becoming painful for him due to their mind link.

'I guess this is it.' Link grimaced and directed her down to a suitable landing area amidst the trees. He dismounted the bird , petting her beak. "Thank you, but I think this is where we part."

Although the Loftwing seemed eager to return to the sky, she appeared reluctant to leave him. She soon took to the air once more, heading back the way they had come. The hero sighed and turned toward the unfamiliar land ahead of him, its forestry much different than the Faron Woods. From here on out he would have to continue on foot.

"Well," he said to no one in particular, his voice carrying through the otherwise silent surroundings. "Let's get lost."

* * *

"_How the mighty have fallen."_

_The smooth voice intones through the stale air, causing the prisoner to stir. He raises his dirty-blond head slowly, as though having been stirred from a deep sleep – well, not so much sleep as a highly uncomfortable unconsciousness. Fetters encircle his wrists, binding them to the wall above his head. The position is sickeningly familiar to him, and not only due to the time spent in this place… wherever that may be._

_A figure of tall stature approaches, features hidden from sight by the wall of darkness._

"_They certainly have made a mess of you, haven't they?"_

_His disheveled bangs jostle against his forehead as he lets his head fall, recognizing who the new arrival was. When the prisoner spoke, his voice was hoarse and barely audible._

"_Have you come to mock me, demon?"_

_An indignant noise answered his question._

"_A tempting notion, but we both know that there are more… beneficial ways of spending my time."_

"_I don't… have any information to offer you…" His voice broke as the figure lifted his chin, the feel of leather like fire on his abused skin. He tested his restraints. "Please."_

"_No need to make such a fuss…" the voice crooned, stroking his neck in what was meant to be a soothing gesture. "I merely wish to speak with you."_

* * *

**So, Link sets out and another dream?**

**Any and all feedback is appreciated~ Thank you for your reviews so far.^_^**

**increak96 - Not quite, but that's actually a really good guess... and somewhat similar to what I have planned. We'll just have to see!**

**R&R**


	3. Wayward Wanderers

**Quick update wowowow**

**I'll admit, this was really fun to write eheheh it didn't quite turn out how exactly I wanted it but for the most part I like it.**

**Thank you for your reviews~! Please don't hesitate to give me your thoughts o3o**

**warnings: mentions of violence**

* * *

Panic gripped him like a vice within the short transition between consciousness and unconsciousness. He awoke, crying out and thrashing against his imaginary manacles. His mind desperately clung to the remaining fragments of the dream before they slipped away like sand through open fingers.

Eyes snapping open, he lurched forward from his position of being propped up against the tree's inner walls, panting and gasping. Nausea blanketed him swiftly, the conditions he'd been in in his dream carrying over to his waking body. The pain, the starvation, the thirst were all still fresh in his mind.

He hunched over to one side, coughing, but luckily he could steel himself before he emptied the contents of his stomach. Slowly, he calmed down. His breathing alleviated and the unconscious sensations faded.

Link blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He was where he'd remembered taking shelter for the night; inside the hollow of a massive tree.

This night was unlike the other nights, and it disturbed him greatly.

It had disturbed him because he didn't want to wake up, at least, not so soon.

"_I merely wish to speak with you."_

Link dropped his face in his hands. Seldom could he hear voices in his dreams, and if he could they were only background noise to his suffering. But _that_ voice was still so clear in his mind, spoken like its owner was truly right in front of him.

He had been _so close,_ so close to finding out some clue as to what was going on inside his head, but he'd awoken before the demon lord could continue, leaving him in an agonizing state of darkness. A part of him was almost tempted to go back to sleep and see if he could find out a little more, but he ultimately decided against it. There was no guarantee he could continue where he'd left off, or be dropped into yet another torturous nightmare.

Sighing, the hero made his way over to the low opening in the tree and crawled through it. His palms met the grass, damp with morning dew, before he stood. Dawn was just breaking, the morning sunlight reaching down through the canopy of leaves overhead. Link yawned, rubbing his eyes. He supposed it was better to get an early start on the day rather than later. It wasn't like sleep was much of a comfort for him anymore.

The blond turned in the opposite direction from where he had come, eyes narrowing determinedly as he set off deeper into unknown territory.

'_I know you're out there.'_

* * *

The days that followed were of fruitless wandering, aimless searching to no avail – or what seemed like aimless anyway. The youth truthfully had no idea where he was going, only following instinctual urges to head in one direction or another.

These unfamiliar woods were much different from Faron. The strange growth that had covered the colourful woods was absent here. The trees grew taller, straighter, and thicker, their colours a lot less diverse and vibrant. In comparison, this unexplored area seemed almost dull.

But, besides aesthetics, the characteristic most prominent here was the silence.

The Faron Woods were lively, filled with various creatures ranging from birds to Kikwis to insects. But here it was almost the opposite; no chitter of bugs, no callings of birds, not even the cry of a distant monster could be heard. The only sounds that reached his ears were the crunching of his boots through the undergrowth and the wind that hissed through the trees above. Other than that, it was completely dead.

Link thought it was eerie, to say the least. He found himself always checking behind himself, eyes and ears on high alert.

Once or twice he could have sworn he'd heard voices whispering to him through the gentle caress of the fall breeze, but they were gone as soon as they had appeared and everything fell into that blank, dismal state of soundlessness once more.

What came next were the shadows. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if they had been there the whole time.

Silent as everything else, he could see them darting around the edges of his vision. When he would turn sharply to try and catch a glimpse of them, they would vanish among the trees and out of sight. The hero didn't dwell on them for too long. He would inhale and exhale slowly before continuing on.

He was never one to be afraid of the dark, but the nights in this foreign land left him feeling more and more uneasy. Much to his disappointment (and aggravation), the dream he'd had on the first night in the forest did not return and he was left with his regular visions of torment. They seemed to be growing more and more vivid and he suspected that had something to do with the fact that he was nowhere near Zelda. Each night he would awake, his screams echoing far into the blackness, no one to hear them.

Or at least, that's what he hoped.

Before long it felt like he'd been trudging through the forest for weeks when in reality it had only been a few days. The silence was unending, pressing down on his eardrums incessantly. It was beginning to become painful to listen to, like a steady growl transforming into a deafening roar. He found he would do anything to escape it; going out of his way to snap twigs lying on the forest floor, rustling bushes louder than necessary, even talking out loud to himself.

And in some ways it did help keep the silence at bay, but he could still feel it there, tangible, like a living thing. He would try and occupy his mind. He thought of Zelda and his life back up in Skyloft before his mission had begun, but that didn't seem to help at all. It only left him feeling emptier. He thought of Fi, the sword spirit that had been his companion throughout his journey, now forever resting in the Master Sword. He wished she was here; she would know what to do and she could help him. But thinking of her didn't help much either.

The silence made him realize that, despite the strange occurrences, despite the fact that he had friends and a life down here in Hyrule, the hero felt truly and utterly alone.

As dusk fell, he had stopped walking and found shelter underneath a tree, eyes blankly trained on the ground, contemplating the solitude.

However, that night, his dreams were of a much different sort.

He did not find himself being held captive in a dark chamber; enduring some horrific punishment that he was sure came undeserved.

Instead, he opened his eyes to see himself standing in a field as chaos raged all around him.

There was fighting in every direction; swords clashing, unidentifiable creatures slashing and tearing at one another. He could see humans battling with all they had, and humans dying, and with each one that fell he felt a sorrowful stab in his chest. He felt their pain. He felt their grief. He could do nothing but watch as they were slaughtered.

The overpowering stench of blood and death reached his nostrils. He gagged, wishing he could turn away, wishing he could stop himself from witnessing the bloodshed.

But he was not merely the spectator as he had assumed. A demon tore itself from the frenzied battle, his cruel gaze locked on the hero. Details were not easily made out, but the demon's eyes were quite clearly a vibrant red.

And though Link had never seen this being before in his life, the look he was giving him sent a chilling wave of familiarity through him.

The dream left him shuddering violently as he awoke, his face wet with tears he did not realize he'd shed.

A hand on his leg forced a shocked yell from him and he struck out instinctively, his fist meeting something soft… and furry.

A squeak rang out, startling him to full awareness. He glanced down, seeing an overturned mound of fur. It took him a second to recognize what it was in the darkness: a Kikwi.

Link immediately felt guilty, but also relieved by seeing something so familiar. The blond sat up and helped the creature back onto its feet. It was odd that one was out here, so far away from Faron… was it lost, perhaps?

"Sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't mean that," he murmured an apology. The Kikwi seemed apprehensive of him but didn't attempt to flee. It twitched its narrow snout and drew closer, lifting up the hem of his cloak and crawling under it to nestle close to his body.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Link asked softly. He felt the animal nod.

Sighing through his nose, the hero wiped his face and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes once more.

For the rest of that night he did not dream.

* * *

On the fourth day of travel he was about ready to give up, turn around and head back to the village settlement. He was worn, he was tired, he'd found nothing, and he was more than happy to get away from this forest as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like he could leave today. A thick fog had settled over the forest, making it difficult to see more than about a hundred yards ahead of him. And with the dense forestry in all directions, it would be almost impossible finding his way back.

For a troubling moment he considered the prospect of getting lost, never to return from these woods. Zelda and his friends would never hear from him again. He would be doomed to forever wander the silent forest, slowly losing his mind from the maddening isolation…

He brushed the thought away, kneeling down by a clear stream to fill up his water bottle. As he watched the liquid flow into the glass container, the hero felt a soft breeze caress the back of his neck, sending a chill down his spine along with another sickening sensation sliding over him like silk.

Link stood abruptly, feeling the presence close to him. So close. Too close. He whirled around, eyes scanning the trees frantically.

Someone, or something, was here.

He didn't see anything at first. His ears strained to pick up the tiniest noise but all was silent.

But then he heard it, whispering and hardly audible, but with a malevolent undertone he knew all too well.

"_Sky… child…"_

Link's heart nearly stopped as he heard the click of chimes not far behind him. He spun on his heel, the blood pounding in his ears.

There, across the river, half a dozen multi-coloured shimmering diamonds fluttered to the ground.

His eyes widened in slow shock. There was no way that could be an illusion.

The hero leapt across the river in a few bounds, using the rocks as stepping stones. He swiped at the air just as the last of the diamonds disappeared, but the shapes slipped from his grasp. It was as though he were trying to grab a shadow itself.

_Click!_

Link's gaze snapped up, seeing another cluster of rhombus' further up ahead. Without a second thought, he was off; shoving branches out of his way as he desperately ran towards the glowing shapes.

"Hey!" He called out, the sound of his voice echoing into silence. The diamonds vanished before he could reach them, but he already knew how this game was going to work.

_Click!_

Link's gaze snapped to his left. Sure enough, there lay another array of light and shapes. Excitement ignited within his veins like fire.

The chase was on.

_Click!_

The hero crashed rather ungracefully through the undergrowth, scrambling to keep up as the numerous clicks and diamonds sent him racing amongst the trees.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

He stumbled, falling once or twice in his hurry, but he got back up just as quickly. His heart was hammering against his ribs. His lungs burned and his throat felt scorched. But he didn't slow. Not for a second.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

The game of cat and mouse wore on, and he found himself tiring. He had to pause or he felt as though he would collapse, hunching over onto his knees and breathing hard. Luckily, the playful entity seemed to stop as well and let him catch his breath.

Link raised his head and narrowed his eyes, peering out into the fog. He didn't understand. After searching for quite some time, why did he stumble upon something only now?

"Where are you…?" He murmured lowly, his gaze travelling around the clearing, seeing nothing beyond the circle of trees. His question garnered no response, vocal or otherwise, and his frustration climbed.

"Show yourself!" The blond yelled at nothing, his blue eyes darting around himself, searching for something, anything.

No. He couldn't have possibly lost it, could he?

The leaves above rustled as the wind picked up once more, but there was something oddly different about it...

It seemed to come from behind him and he turned, spotting an opening between the trees. Curiosity piqued, he stalked forward, moving aside a few stray branches. He licked his dry lips and cautiously proceeded through the threshold.

The area opened up into a much wider space. Structures began to materialize through the haze as Link drew closer in awe.

He soon realized that the ground had changed beneath his feet, shifting from grass to a cracked white stone riddled with green spots where plants had poked through. The hero glanced left, then right, seeing walls rise up on either side of him, made of the same white stone, though some parts of it looked like it would crumble at any given moment. Wide columns were arranged in two neat rows running parallel to the walls.

It took him a moment to realize he had wandered into some sort of courtyard, and it was _massive._

He took his time crossing the expanse of it, some rational part of him still apprehensive of what he had just discovered. Everything was so still, unnaturally so. He didn't know what to expect, and what to anticipate, and it made him weary.

However, he wasn't quite prepared for what lay at the other end of the yard. A rather grand set of double doors came into view, flanked by two ginormous armoured golems looking as though they had been forged from the earth itself. The doors lead to a structure half protruding from a rock face. It was made of pale stone, its architecture bearing a resemblance to the Skyview Temple. Link absentmindedly wondered if it ran deep into the ground in the same way.

The astonished hero gaped up at his finding. Of course he was naturally inclined to want to know what dwelled within it, but his nervousness was not quelled by his curiosity. While he did feel a _pull,_ a certain energy drawing him towards this particular spot, every instinct screamed to turn back and get as far away as possible.

_Remain blissfully ignorant,_ some small voice whispered. But he couldn't do that. Not now. Not when he was so close to reaching the answers that had eluded him for so long, and he was _sure_ that they lay just beyond this door.

His eyes drifted back to the two suits of armour. One of them held upright what appeared to be a sinister combination of a hammer and an axe. A chain was clenched tight in the other's fist, what dangled from it was a deadly-looking spiked mace. The stood absolutely motionless.

Lifeless, dead statues. That's all they were. Nothing more.

So then why did he have such a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach?

The green-clad hero took a deep breath before moving his foot forward. He took a step, then another, and another. The golems did not stir, and it almost seemed silly to suspect that they would. Link shook his head, stopping before the door.

"Alright…" he muttered to himself, nerves feeling like they had been burnt at the ends. Without wasting any more time, he raised his hands and pushed against the door…

… only to jerk back with a yell of surprise.

As soon as his palms had touched the marble, a series of runes had spread out across the stone like a spider's most intricate web. The glowing text travelled down along the ground, winding its way up the two golem's bodies. As it faded, a new light flared to life in the sockets where their eyes would be.

A trap…?

Link backed away from them hurriedly, watching as their bodies creaked and groaned as they began to move. One of them shook off a few vines that had been growing up its side. The other appeared to be cracking its neck. They resembled rusted machines that were only beginning to be put back into use after a long period of time.

The ball and chain golem took a clanking step forward, its head snapping down to look at the hero. Clutching its weapon, it raised his hand up and begun spinning the deadly mace.

The youth reached back and drew only his sword – he doubted his shield would be of any use against these opponents – his eyes fixed and determined.

'_Come.'_

* * *

**Oooooh shhhhit.**

**Any and all feedback is appreciated, lovelies. :P**

**R&R**


	4. Descent

**Noooow the action starts.**

**BTW if you want a soundtrack to go with the following battle might I suggest the song Axeman by Tomandandy?**

**These chapters are turning out shorter than I'd expect but... well that means I can update faster lolol**

**warnings: violence**

* * *

The metal ball spun through the air on its chain, faster and faster, picking up deadly momentum.

_Swish!_

_Swish! _

_Swish!_

Link continued backing away from the golem, not taking his eyes off of it. He didn't know how much reach its weapon had, but judging from the length of its chain, he'd say it was a pretty good amount.

As soon as he saw the golem's weight shift, he threw himself to the left, just narrowly missing being hit by the spiked ball. He heard it skid along the stone behind him, no doubt causing more than a few cracks. The hero dropped to the ground and rolled to his feet before he was off, running back alongside the row of pillars. He quickly returned his sword to its scabbard. There was no way he would even stand a chance against them up close; he needed distance for now.

There was the same whirling sound of something heavy being slung around in a circle. Seconds later, the pillar he'd just dashed by exploded in a shower of rock and dust. Link stumbled but didn't allow himself to stop until he'd put a considerable amount of ground between himself and the stone monsters.

Taking temporary coverage behind a column, he peered around to look back at the two approaching golems. He could see the one holding the mace beginning to take aim again. A grimace crossed his features. If he were going to get anywhere he had to find a way to take the golem with the ranged weapon out first.

He needed a plan.

The spiked ball smashed into the pillar, but Link had already taken off, crossing the open expanse of the courtyard. He turned on his heel to look behind himself, seeing the axe-wielding golem's head snap towards him. Unlike the ball and chain one, this one was considerably much faster.

It bounded towards him through the fog, brandishing its weapon menacingly. Spotting no visible spots on it to attack, Link had no choice but to turn and flee from it, his heart pounding furiously. Its metallic footsteps echoed behind him, drawing closer and closer…

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Link gave a cry of surprise as he saw the axe end of its weapon coming straight for his head. He ducked down, feeling the displaced air from the swing brush against the back of his neck, and dodged around another pillar. A split second later the stone shattered and the structure toppled over, nearly falling on top of him. Chunks of debris rained down on him as he sprinted away, but he didn't slow.

The green-clad warrior heard the swish of air behind him and threw himself to the side as the axe came down where he'd just been. He scrambled to his feet and made a break for the courtyard entrance while the monster was recovering.

How exactly was he supposed to fight them?

The arched opening to the courtyard came into view through the haze, but something was wrong…

Link's eyes widened as he skidded to a halt, his hands slamming against the bars now blocking the entry way. He couldn't leave. He was trapped.

Gritting his teeth, he spun back around to see the axe golem rapidly closing in on him. Growling, Link pushed off of the bars and charged straight at it. It seemed a little taken aback but nonetheless raised its axe high above its head in preparation to strike down. But the hero was too quick, falling onto his back and sliding in between the stone monster's legs. He heard the crash of the axe coming down behind him and quickly jumped to his feet.

With the backside of the golem now facing him, he could see something he hadn't noticed before. A gleaming purple gemstone was embedded in the back of its neck; Link figures it had to be its weak point. He drew his blade, his knees bending into a crouch.

But the golem recovered faster than he thought, taking him completely off guard. It swung its weapon around, the hammer end slamming into the side of his body. There were spikes protruding from the flattened side of the hammer and he screamed as he felt the sharpened points puncture his skin. The force of the blow sent the hero flying, his world exploding as his body made impact with a pillar. The breath left him swiftly as pain shot through his shoulder, through his ribs, through his lungs. He dropped to the ground, gasping fruitlessly for air, unable to breathe for a few agonizing moments. His sword had flown from his grip, landing somewhere in the fog.

He gripped his injured shoulder, which had taken most of the impact, seething in pain. The hero's vision swam. He could taste blood between his lips and he coughed, a few droplets of red falling to the stone.

The golem was approaching, ready to finish him off. He had to move and he had to move _now._

Forcing himself to his feet, the blond did the only thing he could do: run. He took off, the sound of the pillar being destroyed echoing behind him.

He had to pause, clutching a hand to his midsection, feeling the puncture wound. His hand came back covered in red. Link reached into his adventure pouch and retrieved a potion, downing it quickly. Some of the pain weighing him down lifted.

He wasted no time cutting back down the length of the courtyard, skidding to a halt as he spotted the other golem through the mist just up ahead. It took notice of him and began spinning its weapon high above his head. Link looked back over his shoulder at the sound of heavy footsteps.

In that moment, an idea came to him.

With the axe golem in hot pursuit, he ran straight at its counterpart, adrenaline searing through his veins. The mace golem threw the spiked ball forwards but Link had already rolled out of the way.

The sound of metal hitting metal was thunderous. The hero looked back just in time to see the mace hit its unintended target dead center. The golem crumbled like rotted wood, its axe-hammer falling to the floor. Link was partly shocked at how much destructive power the mace had. He took off running before the golem could turn it on him.

Now he only had one left to deal with, but it was arguably the more dangerous one even though it was much slower. If he did get hit by its weapon he doubted he would be getting up after.

The hero narrowed his eyes, trying to put as much distance between himself and the stone monster, simultaneously trying to think up a plan. He darted behind a pillar, looking back to see the golem glancing around, presumably having lost track of his location.

What did he do now…?

Link's gaze travelled up the pillar, spotting some vines growing up at the top. He reached for his clawshots and easily grappled his way to the top of the stone column. The noise made him cringe but the golem didn't seem to have taken notice. The animated statue appeared to be searching for him, turning its head this way and that, unable to find him.

Link crouched low on the top of the pillar, silently taking out his bow and readying an arrow. He waited until its back was turned, purple gem exposed to him, and let the arrow fly.

The projectile struck its mark, partially shattering the jewel. The stone being arched forwards, letting out a soundless howl of pain. Armour fell from its body, its helmet sliding off of its head. It whirled around to face him, its face expressionless, but Link could detect the anger radiating off of it. On its forehead lay another gemstone, another weak spot, but he didn't have much time to think about it because the golem dropped its ball and chain and ran at him with newfound speed, driving its fist into the pillar he stood on.

Link could tell it had lost a lot of its strength but it was still pretty powerful. He let out a cry of surprise as the column topped over with him still on it. He jumped, wincing as his feet made somewhat painful contact with the ground, before rolling and once again fleeing from the monster.

The green-clad hero had one idea left.

Sprinting across the courtyard, he spotted his blade lying discarded just up ahead. With the golem right behind him, he dove for his blade, somersaulting to his feet and turning to face it. Its massive fist came down but he jumped back out of the way, dirt and rock spraying everywhere. He dashed forward, using its arm as leverage, and raised his blade. The metal stabbed into the gemstone and it shattered, bits tinkling off the ground.

Immediately the light faded from the golem's eyes, leaving its skull hollow and, like a broken toy, it fell apart. Everything fell still once more.

What Link didn't expect was a strange darkened cloud being released from its remains. He stumbled back, accidentally having inhaled some of it in surprise. He coughed, trying to dispel it from his lungs, but to no avail. Oddly, it didn't make him feel any different, but he still did not want any foreign substance in his system.

Panting from exertion, he practically dragged himself away from the pile of armour and stone towards the double doors. He rested his palms against the cool stone for a moment, breathing in and out deeply, before pushing them open and entering the unknown.

* * *

The structure did turn out to lead deep into the ground. The hero descended a seemingly endless stairwell reaching down into a dark abyss. Soon enough, he had to light his lantern, its glow revealing various markings and cracks on the walls, growth having forced itself between the split stone in some areas.

It was as though a great storm had blown through here long ago.

He should have been apprehensive, frightened even, but instead he only felt a peculiar calmness. He truthfully did not know what lay this far down in the earth, whether it be dangerous or benign, but he did know that it had to provide some insight as to what was going on. He had made far more dangerous journeys than this. He had nothing to be afraid of.

After what felt like hours, Link finally reached the bottom – or what he thought to be the bottom. A hallway stretched before him, shrouded in black. He squinted but he couldn't see much beyond what the circle of lamplight offered. He paused, ears straining for anything indicating he may not have been alone.

Silence. Nothingness.

Steeling himself, the hero trained his blue eyes dead ahead and set off, venturing deeper into the sanctum.

* * *

If the lack of sound hadn't been disturbing before, it certainly was now.

At first he hadn't let it bother him by blocking it out with his thoughts, and it had been working. Unlike in the forest, he tried his best not to make any external noise because if it turned out there _was_ anything in here, he didn't want to alert it to his presence.

The place was like a labyrinth. As he traversed its corridors, he tossed out seeds he'd collected in the forest to mark his trail. There were many rooms, none of which held anything of particular interest. Even so, he had to wonder what the history of this place was. Parts of the walls were broken and crumbled. A few times he even had to change directions because the hallways would be completely filled with debris.

As he continued he noticed a ringing sound beginning to fill his ears. He didn't think anything of it at first, thinking it merely being a product of the silence he'd been exposed to for far too long.

But it only grew louder and louder, escalating to the point of being the only thing he could concentrate on. He raised a hand to his head, suddenly feeling feverish. His forehead was warm, like he'd been out in the sun too long.

"Uhn…" Link groaned softly, having to pause for a moment. Was the hallway swaying or was that just his imagination?

It was only when the pain set in, hammering on the inside of his skull like a furious drumbeat, did he finally realize.

It wasn't ringing he was hearing. It was _screaming._

He fell to his knees, his palms hitting the stone. What was happening? Why couldn't he…

Numbness slid over him… like poison. The hero recalled the smoke that the golem had released upon its defeat.

'_No…'_ He gasped, setting the lantern down to cup his hands over his ears. Voices had joined the screaming, sounding distant but moving closer. Shouts. Yells. Indistinguishable words.

And footsteps pounding against the floor. He snapped his head up, eyes wide, breath trembling. He forced himself to his feet as a multitude of emotions swept over him; fear, panic, terror, and familiarity. What astonished him the most was that these didn't feel like they were _his _emotions, but at the same time they_ did._

He felt the overwhelming urge to run, to get away, but he couldn't. The footsteps drew closer. He looked around frantically in the darkness.

Something rushed passed him, a blurred figure. And then another brushed right by him. He cried out in shock. The lantern fell to the floor and shattered. The light went out and he was plunged into darkness.

That urge to flee returned tenfold.

Run. Run. _Run._

He didn't need any prompting.

Link couldn't see where he was going. He trailed a hand along the wall as he bolted down the corridors, haunted by some unseen force. Hysteria overrode everything else. He only needed to run. He had to escape from _them._

The blond stumbled over something, using the wall to stop himself before he fell to the floor. It hit him then that he'd probably just gotten himself severely lost down here. How would he find his way back now?

Why was this happening to him?

The hero pressed himself up against the wall, hands clenching at his own hair.

"Stop…" he sobbed. "Stop it, please."

Gradually, the noise faded, which came as a surprise to him. He was left in silence. A noiseless, hopeless silence.

Link raised his head slowly and blinked. After a few moments, he realized he could see his hands in front of his face, and his legs, and the ground. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness already?

No… it wasn't that.

The warrior looked ahead, peering down the hallway. The passage seemed… illuminated somehow. He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't have found a way back to the surface, could he…?

Slowly, Link pushed himself up, still feeling incredibly disoriented. No doubt the effects of the toxin. He took a deep breath, attempting to clear his mind as he proceeded down towards the source of the light. He turned a corner, squinting at the sudden brightness. Just up ahead, the hall seemed to open up into a chamber alight with torches.

The hero drew his sword, cautious as he approached. His ears pricked at the tiniest sound.

Whatever lay ahead, he would be ready for it.

* * *

To say the chamber was grand would be an understatement.

Link was momentarily taken aback by its vastness. It looked like some sort of library, rows of shelves stretching far off on either side of him and branching off into other sections. He had arrived in what appeared to be the main part of it, ornately decorated and well lit. Despite the fact that the rest of the temple was decrepit and falling apart, this particular area seemed untouched, like it had been taken care of…

He frowned. Everything seemed to only lead him into further mystery. If anything, he only had more questions since the start of his little expedition.

What exactly was this place? And why was he so drawn to it…?

The hero's gaze traveled upwards. The ceiling was high and curved, carvings and inscription running up the walls.

As soon as his sights reached the top of an archway, he sucked in a breath, a chill running down his spine. He felt his blood turn to ice, his fingers clenching tighter around the handle of his blade, so tightly that his knuckled blanched.

There, precariously perched atop one of the uppermost ledges, was a figure. Judging by the way their limbs were arranged, one would assume that they were sleeping, but Link knew better. Both arms were resting over their midsection, fingers interlocked. Their back was leaned against the wall casually, one leg hanging off of the edge along with the ends of their crimson mantle. A curtain of white hair obscured any facial features from view.

However, Link didn't need to confirm who it was.

The voice that had reached him through his dreams, the being he knew was somehow directly connected to all these strange happenings, was right before him. He was real and, impossibly, he was alive.

The blond narrowed his eyes, speaking lowly. Contempt dripped from the lone word he uttered.

"Ghirahim…"

The reclining figure's chin lifted before he slowly turned his head towards the intruder.

"Well look who it is…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger ahaha**

**Thank you for all the reviews and stuff~ keep it up, it gives me motivation.**

**Any and all feedback is appreciated!**

**R&R **


	5. Confrontations

**Hello~! Thank you for all the reviews, people ^_^**

**So... Ghirahim finally makes his appearance?**

**Sorry for typos if there are any btw lolol**

* * *

Link's emotions twisted within him, writhing like an angered serpent as he regarded the enemy before him. A mask of calm covered the storm broiling beneath the surface, but that mask was beginning to crack and tear at the edges like brittle paper. He didn't know what it was about the other man that stirred such turmoil within him, but the mere sight of him was enough to set the hero off. He wrestled with his composure, trying to keep himself from snapping right away.

After all, in confrontation with such a dangerous foe, that would do nothing good for him.

"I'm so delighted you could make it, sky child," Ghirahim's voice drifted to him from above, the expanse of the room giving it an echo. His tone was controlled, even pleased, carrying that same sense of superiority that Link remembered so well. "My impatience was beginning to blossom into something much more… rapacious."

The demon's eyes were fixed on him, something unreadable in them. The hero took a few steps forward. As he drew closer he could see black, ink-like cracks running along the other's skin, the same as when he had fought him in the Fire Sanctuary so long ago. The curtain of white hair shifted as his enemy turned his head away, obscuring his expression once more.

"Though I'll admit, I am highly impressed that you were able to navigate through the Forest of Silence with little hardship. Most who've attempted have gone completely mad after the first few days, never to return… Then again, it doesn't really come as a surprise that the forest wasn't able to claim you… you are the chosen hero after all."

Brimming with every shred of confusion and animosity that had collected over the past year, the youth glared at the demon. His question came, low and threatening.

"What do you want from me?"

There was a brief pause, the room falling into an uncomfortable silence. Link was on guard, watching the demon closely. He almost expected him to vanish any moment and reappear somewhere else as he always did, merely for the purpose of frightening him. Surprisingly, the demon only chuckled, adjusting his posture so that one knee was raised, elbow resting atop it. He leaned his head back against the wall.

"Blunt and to the point as usual. I see your manners haven't improved in the slightest…"

"_So_ sorry I'm not on my best behaviour around _you,"_ Link spat back.

Ghirahim sighed, blatantly ignoring him. "It certainly has been a long while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough."

The demon lord's demeanor suddenly changed, like a drop in temperature. Link could sense irritation seeping into the other's outward disposition, and from previous experience he knew what that would lead to. The hero's grip on his blade tightened as Ghirahim continued speaking.

"I don't blame you for your blind hostility," Ghirahim said, rising to his feet. He turned to face the boy fully, tilting his chin up condescendingly. "However, take this into consideration: I have no intentions of harming you at the moment so I suggest you put away your sword and we can move on to more… pressing matters."

Link was momentarily taken aback by the statement. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He felt something nag at the back of his mind, a noise. But he brushed the sensation away, grimacing.

"I don't believe you."

Ghirahim's sudden laughter cut through the air, causing the hero to jump.

"Of course you don't. And why should you?" He called out, grinning like he found something incredibly humorous. "The battles, the threats, the demon king's resurrection via the spirit maiden's soul… No, you don't have any reason to trust me at all."

Scowling, Link jabbed his blade at him. The noise in his head grew louder.

"Answer me. What do you want?"

The smile immediately dropped from the demon's white lips.

"What do I want…?" He tilted his head, considering the question. "Oh, I want a lot of things…"

Trailing a white-gloved hand along the wall, Ghirahim began to pace along the ledge. "But simply yearning for them is not enough to guarantee my possession." He stopped. Link watched him carefully. "Allow me to reiterate that question. What do _you_ want, sky child?"

"I want answers," the hero responded.

"Answers to what?"

Link could feel a twinge of pain beginning to settle in his mind. He ignored it. "I think you know."

The demon lord raised a brow. "And if by chance I am clueless on the subject?"

Link took a deep breath and, for the first time since having entered the chamber, glanced away from him, expression sour.

"You've been appearing in my dreams," he admitted.

The torchlight flickered, shadows dancing along the walls.

Ghirahim was amused. "And that alone was enough of a reason to come seek me out? Did you truly miss me that much?"

At once, Link snapped his gaze back to him, the motion making him dizzy. He looked like was about to say something but his adversary cut him off swiftly.

"No, of course there's more to it than that. Let me guess. You came here intending to 'finish me off.' Is that correct?"

The blond was silent, but the demon lord didn't need a vocal answer to confirm he was right. Ghirahim leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing Link a beguiling look.

"So tell me, did you think that in killing me all of your problems would disappear, just like that?"

Link's vision wavered briefly. He closed his eyes before opening them and throwing the other a scornful leer. "Yes, and I still think that."

Ghirahim's teeth flashed in a knowing smile. "You are such an ignorant fool, naïve like a child, clueless like a moron."

Link cocked an ear towards him, lowering his eyelids. "I can't hear you. Maybe you should come down here and repeat that."

"So you can attempt to run me through with that butter knife? I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Ghirahim waved a hand uncaringly. "Insults aside, I'd say it's about time we get to the actual matter at hand, hmm?"

"Which would be…?"

"Well, maybe if you put your weapon away I would come down there and we could have a civil conversation that doesn't involve us speaking to each other from across the room."

Link raised a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache beginning to form. This was all too familiar; the taunting, the manipulative speech patterns, the only difference was that this time he didn't know what Ghirahim's motives truly were.

"Fine," the hero finally bit out, returning his blade to its sheath. He swallowed as he watched the lord step off the ledge and gracefully land in a crouch on the floor below, the edges of his cloak sweeping along the tile. He rose to his full height and spread his arms, approaching slowly. Link noticed that up close his eyes looked worn and his overall appearance was more ragged than he had remembered.

"Really," the demon drawled, "do I _look_ like much of a threat at the moment?"

At that moment, the youth's vision blurred as though a hand had smeared it. He felt an almost alarming wave of fatigue wash over him as the noise in his head grew louder and louder, steadily drowning out everything else.

"Ugh…" he groaned, clutching his head. This couldn't happen. Not now.

"Oh dear," Ghirahim said, sounding distant even though Link knew he was close. "The poison's effects are extremely gradual. Depending on how much you inhaled, it could even be lethal…"

Alarm flashed through the hero's system. How did he…?

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, backing away from the approaching demon. He tried reaching for his sword once more but his body wouldn't respond. Darkness clawed at the peripherals of his sight. "Stay…"

Link trailed off, feeling his legs give out underneath him. Strong arms caught him before he could hit the ground, but by then his mind had already fallen into the clutches of unconsciousness.

* * *

_He hung suspended between two mediums, the darkness infinite in all directions. The sensations his waking body was experiencing carried over into his subconscious. The pain was excruciating, the poison burning through his veins, choking his lungs. He writhed and thrashed, spine arching, mouth opening wide as silent screams escaped him._

_Hands grasped his wrists and forced them above his head, keeping his struggles to a minimum. The lines of reality blurred. Chains were clasped over his wrists, keeping them tightly secured. His eyes wouldn't open; he was blind to what was going on around him and what was happening to him. _

_But he could hear voices, far away at first and indistinguishable. The closer he listened, the clearer they became._

_"… m… de a… of… they?"_

_"… to mock… d… on?"_

_Link strained his ears as the voices blinked in and out._

_"A… notion… we both… are more… of spending my time."_

_"I… have… offer you…" A broken whimper. "Please."_

_Shock coursed through the hero as he realized what he was hearing, nearly causing him to lose his concentration._

_"No need to make such a fuss… I merely wish to speak with you."_

_There was a sigh of resignation before the weaker voice spoke again._

"_The others… where are they…?"_

"_While your concern is admirable, it is going to waste. They are dead. All of them, slain in battle. Though I suppose that was the more merciful end if your treatment is any indication..." A pause. "However, your untimely execution has been scheduled as well. A mere few days remain, I believe." _

_The clink of chains reached his ears, as though someone were slumping in their restraints. The smooth voice spoke again._

"_Ah-ah, eyes up here." _

"_What is the point in telling me this?"_

"_Patience. I am getting to that." The voice was even, but it was starting to sound… distant. "I have come to purpose something… a negotiation if you may…"_

_The youth grappled blindly in the darkness, trying desperately to hear more of the conversation, but it was no use. He could feel himself being pulled back into the void of nothingness._

"_Of wh… sort…?"_

_That was the last audible sentence he caught._

_As he slowly was brought back to consciousness, he could feel his body being arranged… a substance trickling down his throat. An uncomfortable heat was becoming apparent, building with torturous slowness through the window between consciousness and unconsciousness._

_Finally, he awoke._

* * *

His eyes fluttered open with some difficulty, feeling like they were weighed down by lead. Everywhere ached terribly, as though he'd just suffered the brunt of a merciless beating. That uncomfortable heat was still there, though even more vivid than before, but he felt something cool lain across his forehead to combat it.

"What…" he murmured, his voice hoarse. The hero swallowed, licking his dry lips, and turned his head to the side.

What just happened?

The room wasn't very large, but had few furnishings. A desk, a few shelves with various things he couldn't identify on them…

… and a figure casually seated on a crate, eyes directed down at a book in his lap. Link blinked a few times to clear his bleary vision.

"Ghirahim…?"

The demon's chestnut coloured eyes flickered to him. The book in his hand snapped shut and he set it down next to him gently.

"You passed out. For a while it looked like you weren't going to wake up at all, which would have been highly inconvenient for me. But the antidote should have eliminated the last of the poison from your bloodstream by now. Unfortunately, it does have some… side effects."

Link sat up on whatever it was he was laying on… which appeared to be some sort of cot. The damp cloth slid from his forehead and fell onto his lap. Immediately a wave of vertigo washed over him from the simple action. The sheets rubbed uncomfortably against his skin, his _bare_ skin. The blond glanced down to see that he was without the upper half of his attire.

Ghirahim laughed at the flustered look that suddenly crossed the other male's features. "Apologies. It was necessary to ensure your frail human body didn't overheat."

Link wasn't really paying attention to him however, too caught up in trying to recall his latest dream.

"You were talking." He said, though more to himself than the demon. "You were speaking to me… I heard you…"

The demon lord's eyes narrowed. "I do believe you were dreaming, dear boy. I can't imagine why I would've wanted to converse with you while you were unconscious. You're dull enough as is awake."

"Wait…" Link said, eyes widening. "You… saved me…?"

A loud, exasperated sigh answered his question.

"No, you're dead. I let the poison take you in your sleep."

The blond dropped his face in his hands. His skin was hot against his palms. "I don't understand."

"A simple 'thank you' will suffice," Ghirahim half sneered. "Ah, but I forgot that human etiquette is severely lacking. _You're welcome."_

Link's expression was almost humorously incredulous. "But why…?"

The demon lord pushed himself off of the crate. "I would have gotten around to explaining this before had it not been for your earlier foolishness."

Link felt a pang of anger at his words and turned his body to face the demon, eyes narrowed. Ghirahim had to have an ulterior motive for saving his life. He seriously doubted that the lord would have done it out of good will alone.

"I stand by what I said before. I still don't trust you, and I never will."

The red and white-clad male strode towards the hero purposefully and raised a hand. The youth paled and unconsciously shrank back, suddenly feeling way too vulnerable. For a moment he thought Ghirahim was going to hit him, but the demon merely leaned over him, resting his palm on the wall beside Link's head.

"Allow me to make something clear to you right now," he uttered lowly, bringing his face close to the hero's. A dark seriousness had overtaken his countenance and Link swallowed, feeling trapped like an animal. Every detail of the jagged black marks on his pallid skin was visible. It was like looking at cracks in ceramic. "The situation at hand is bigger than you, bigger than your little vendetta against me, even bigger than myself. My time is growing limited, and for that matter, yours is as well so I suggest you _shut up_ and listen to me."

The hero just glared back at him defensively. "Give me one reason why I should."

Quick as lightning, Ghirahim's other hand shot out and seized his chin, fingers harshly digging into his flesh.

"Because believe it or not, hero, _I am not your enemy_, and I never was."

Link's eyes widened for a split second before his temper snapped. He slapped Ghirahim's hand away and threw his fist forward, where it sharply connected with the demon's jaw.

"Don't you _dare," _he snarled and shoved the other back. He stood abruptly, ignoring the wave of dizziness that action brought. His fists were clenched at his sides, and some part of him wanted to throw another punch. "The world itself was at risk of total destruction all because you tried reviving the demon king! Zelda was put into life threatening danger. I was torn away from the life I had up in Skyloft and thrown into some great destiny I never even wanted to be a part of, and you're the one that initiated it!"

Ghirahim merely watched him, his mouth pressed into a flat line as the hero ranted.

"And now I can hardly function," Link went on, dragging a hand through his hair. "I have no idea what's going on with all these visions of suffering and torture and violence, but I see you in them. I know that they're somehow related to you. Explain that!"

He stormed up to the other male and got in his face, which proved kind of difficult to do as Ghirahim dwarfed him in height. "And don't spew that bullshit about how I should suddenly just trust you out of nowhere. I hate you."

A thick silence fell over the room following Link's outburst. The hero was still smouldering with rage, but he merely shook his head and retreated back to sit on the small cot, his eyes directed at the wall.

Ghirahim didn't seem particularly moved, but something resembling sympathy entered his tone – though Link couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much at once," the demon spoke softly. "Yes, fate is unkind, cruel, pernicious, devastating… How could one such as you deserve to be thrown into such circumstances?"

Link exhaled heavily and looked back at him. His eyes were dull, tired with the stress of having been put through too much.

The demon lord gazed at him for a moment, regarding him with something unreadable. An unidentifiable energy passed between them, and both could feel it.

Ghirahim drew closer, almost cautiously this time.

"I want you to tell me about these dreams you've been having…" he spoke smoothly. Link glanced away from him again, setting his jaw.

"It's dark." The demon pressed. The hero stiffened as he felt gloved fingers touch his neck gently, the gesture falsely soothing.

Familiar.

He wanted to push away Ghirahim's hand as it encircled his neck, fingers stroking along the skin softly, but something wouldn't allow him to. His mind lapsed as those fingers began kneading his flesh, massaging the tense muscles underneath skillfully. Something stirred within him, just beyond his veil of understanding. His lips parted, his eyes falling shut as his brows furrowed, trying to reach what lay just outside of his conscious mind.

Then the demon's voice was at his ear, soft, coaxing. For reasons unknown, a whimper rose in the hero's throat.

"You feel nothing but pain, humiliation and shame. Voices taunt you as you hang limp from your restraints… Is that the general idea of these 'visions,' sky child?"

Link's expression told him all he needed to know. "How did…?"

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed.

"As I suspected," he said, suddenly pulling back his hand. "Those aren't dreams."

Blinking at the lack of contact, Link looked at him, expression nothing short of lost.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps if you calmed down and let me properly elucidate the matter, I could put some of your anxieties at ease." Ghirahim scoffed, tossing his hair to the side and out of his face. "What you are seeing in these nightmares of yours are a set of past experiences. Distant memories if you will..."

Link's eyes widened. "But… how can that be possible?"

The demon paused as though considering something. Then, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he leaned in close.

"On second thought, instead of telling you, why don't I _show_ you?"

* * *

**Still confused? Good.**

**Give me your feedbaaacks...**

**R&R**


	6. Soul Remains

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy with homework and stuff...**

**Anyways some stuff is revealed in this chapter. Yay!**

**Please, don't be afraid to leave me some feedback, suggestions... anything like that. And thank you for all your reviews~**

**Warnings: very, very vague descriptions of torture**

**ALSO if you haven't listened to the song Propane Nightmares by Pendulum, I would suggest doing so ^_^ (the Celldweller remix is also quite good, probably better than the original actually ahaha)**

* * *

Why he had agreed to this, Link still wasn't sure. Despite what Ghirahim had said, the hero was still incredibly wary of him, and not without good reason.

He should have known better than to trust his supposed enemy, considering their previous encounters. And he wasn't referring to what had been occurring in his dreams, though he supposed that could qualify as well. He had expected some amount of strife upon confrontation with the one who had been subconsciously antagonizing him for so long, yet the demon had not responded with hostility – or at least any that was outwardly prominent.

Ghirahim had claimed to have never been his foe which, for all the battles exchanged and colourful threats thrown, had to be a lie. Yet, when he had made these claims, he'd seemed entirely honest.

Link still wasn't convinced of anything. Back when he'd first stumbled upon Ghirahim in the Skyview Temple, the lord had spoken with a sense of pleasantness and joviality. However, that had soon proven to be a mere mask disguising the demon's true colours; he was violent, sadistic, and bloodthirsty with an unpredictable temper.

But at the current moment, Ghirahim was displaying none of those traits.

He couldn't help but wonder: could the demon's hate for him really have been a falsehood as well…?

Link glowered. The logical part of him reminded him that was impossible. He'd bled at the hands of the demon lord and seen his best friend's soul ripped away from her screaming form. That was no illusion.

… Or was he being deceived?

Despite the fact that he counted on the latter option to be the more likely, the hero found that he had little desire to kill Ghirahim now. His intrusiveness had overridden the urge. Plus, it didn't seem quite right to attack when his target appeared to not want to fight back. Not to mention that, for whatever reason, the demon had saved him as well.

That didn't mean he still wasn't incredibly cautious.

Presently, the two were making their way through the tunnels and passages of the sanctum towards whatever Ghirahim was planning on showing the hero. Link had insisted that Ghirahim walk in front of him at all times. While amused, the demon had no qualms with his request, seeing as he was the one who had to do the leading anyway.

The red and white-clad being walked a few paces ahead, torch held up in one hand. The orange glow cast a circle of light around them, and beyond that was the impenetrable wall of black. Shadows crawled along the walls like the most patient of predators, closing in on probably the only two living beings around for miles.

An hour was close to passing now.

Link chewed on his bottom lip, his mind swimming with thoughts of the demon lord's intentions, of this underground structure, of the mystery that only seemed to pull him in deeper. A soft sigh escaped through his nose.

"I can sense your agitation, sky child," Ghirahim spoke after a few moments, not turning around. "Why hold your tongue if you have inquiries?"

For all the quiet that had settled around him, the demon's voice came as a small shock. The blond stared hard at the back of his companion's red cloak, watching the pointed edges of it flutter slightly as he walked. It was moments like these where he wondered how the demon was so good at predicting his thoughts.

"I want to know what this place is," Link said slowly, his eyes flickering to a crumbling wall, "and what exactly went on down here."

"I don't blame you for your curiosity." Ghirahim chuckled lowly. "Well over a millennia ago, this particular place was used as a stronghold for demon forces during the Great War," the demon explained as he walked. The duo descended a short flight of stairs. "It's been abandoned for hundreds and hundreds of years now, however."

Almost audible were the far away tempo of war drums… the din of battle. The green-clad warrior glanced behind himself briefly, into the abyss.

A distant past…

"Abandoned…" Link repeated to himself.

Somehow he doubted that.

"As for what took place down here…" Ghirahim continued. "Well, you'll see that for yourself soon enough."

At those words, the hero felt an ominous shudder go through him. He ignored it, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

"If you're really not my enemy then why did you send those things after me?"

"The curse you activated was a defence mechanism set long ago to prevent intruders from entering the stronghold. Truthfully, I had forgotten it was even there." Ghirahim waved his free hand uncaringly. Link couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not. "And even if I had known, I wouldn't have been able to remove the spell. Undoing ancient magic is far beyond my own capabilities at the moment…"

He threw a not-quite-wholesome smirk over his shoulder. "Nonetheless, your performance in dealing with those two brutes was a splendid one indeed."

"So you were watching."

Ghirahim scoffed a bit, turning back to look ahead of himself. His diamond earring caught the torchlight. "Of course I was."

Link's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And what I saw in the forest… that really was you."

Ghirahim abruptly stopped walking.

Not having looked where he was stepping, the hero's foot caught on a piece of rock jutting out from the ground and caused him to stumble forwards.

A palm on his chest stopped him from sprawling into the demon lord's back. Link looked up at him in surprise.

"Watch your step," Ghirahim chimed pleasantly.

A scowl drew across the blond's features but he said nothing. The demon appeared to be staring straight ahead, concentrating on something.

"Hm…"

The hero peered around him curiously. "What are you waiting for…?"

"Be quiet," the demon said in a hushed tone. "Can you hear it?"

Puzzled, Link strained his ears, listening for any noise.

At first he didn't hear anything aside from the soft whispering of the flame Ghirahim held, and his own breathing. But then, as he listened closer, a sound found its way into his eardrums. Rocks shifting. Something scrabbling along the stone. Clicking of what sounded like a pair of mandibles. The noise was far away but consistent, like a distant waterfall's roar.

"What is that?" Link asked quietly.

Ghirahim didn't answer him right away.

Instead, the lord raised the hand that held the torch out to the side. In one fluid motion, he swiped the flame through the air, causing it to go out and plunging the corridor into darkness. Link sucked in a breath as his sight was taken away from him all too abruptly.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, subconsciously reaching back for his sword.

"It appears that we'll have to continue without torchlight from this point on." Ghirahim's voice came, smooth and nonchalant. The clatter of wood hitting the floor sounded nearby as he carelessly flung the torch away. "While I did say that this place has been abandoned, various creatures have made it their habitat. We wouldn't want to alert any of them to our presence. That would be… highly irritating."

The hero blinked furiously, not at all content with proceeding blind. Had the demon lord completely lost it? How were they supposed to see, or find their way back for that matter?

Finally, after about a minute, he noticed something. Shapes were beginning to materialize before him as his eyes adjusted. He looked to the walls, the cracks in the stone becoming visible. Ahead of him, he could just barely make out the outline of Ghirahim's cloak. The hallway had taken on some ambient luminescence, allowing him his sight back to some extent.

Eerie, Link thought.

The demon turned to him. The youth could almost see his smile.

"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?"

"No." Link narrowed his eyes, "I'm just not used to dwelling in it, unlike you."

"Oh, I'm stung." Ghirahim replied, feigning a hurt tone. He turned away, once again starting down the passage. "But these aren't my ideal living conditions, believe it or not."

Link rolled his eyes, hurrying to catch up. One of the ancient robots with its voice box scrambled probably would have been easier to understand than his supposed enemy.

"Then why stay in this place?"

"Keep your voice down…" Ghirahim merely silenced him. Annoyed and infuriated, Link said no more.

The two of them continued deeper and deeper into the stronghold. It wasn't as quiet as before; the sounds that drifted up from the bowels of the sanctum only grew louder with each passing moment, providing their little expedition with background nose. The otherworldly light that illuminated the halls from no visible source became brighter and brighter. It bathed everything in a strange blue-green glow, and before long the hero could see without squinting.

The passages were becoming more and more elaborate, yet the demon accompanying him seemed to know exactly which way to go, which turn to take, which stairway to descend. Somehow they had managed to avoid any confrontation with the monsters Ghirahim claimed inhabited this place, but that didn't set any of Link's fears to rest.

The further they went, the higher the boy's apprehension climbed. With every step he took, he could sense that feeling from before gradually returning to him: the feeling that he should not be here, that he should turn back right now.

But there was more to it than that. Something… else was creeping up on him, sliding into the back of his mind and trying to pry its way to the front.

Perhaps he shouldn't have ignored it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached what had to be whatever it was Ghirahim wanted to show him. He wasn't entirely sure what gave him this notion, whether it was the change in the demon's demeanor or his own instincts, but somehow he felt he was correct.

A long hall stretched before them, a room laying at the end. By this point, Link's nerves felt as though they'd been fried at the edges. A cold sweat had formed over the blond's brow, causing his bangs to stick to his forehead uncomfortably. His own heartbeat was heavy in his ears, beating like some foreboding drum. Resistance tugged at his conscience. He shouldn't go this way. He shouldn't.

"Ghirahim," Link whispered, trying to keep his tone leveled and his breathing even.

But the demon lord paid him no heed even as the hero fell behind, his feet refusing to carry him no further.

He tried calling his companion's name once more, but the other had already disappeared into the room beyond.

Link stood, stuck in some sort of limbo. He knew whatever was behind that door wasn't something he wanted to see, but his curiosity was too great. His urges warred with one another until one came out dominant, and slowly he started towards the room.

His palm reached out, resting against the wood of the door and remaining in that position for a long moment. The hero took a deep breath before steeling himself and pushing open the door.

The red and white clad demon was there, his features drawn in impatience. He turned his head smoothly and Link followed his gaze.

An icy sense of recognition came over him, stilling his blood, twisting his inquisitiveness to horror as he regarded what lay in front of him.

"That can't be possible…"

* * *

What lay beyond the veil of his unconscious mind was never clear to him. His vague dreams never did grant him true insight as to what was transpiring, or what had transpired.

But this… this wasn't something he'd been expecting.

Two chains dangled from the wall, the broken shackles at the ends resting against the stone. The metal was rusted and worn, or it was discoloured with dried blood – Link couldn't tell. The floor beneath was stained a dark burgundy, which told him all he needed to know.

The hero was finally starting to understand why he felt so drawn here, yet repelled at the same time.

He took a careful step forward, than another, shaking his head as though attempting to deny the sight before him. But there was no mistake, he was sure of it.

This was the place where he'd seen himself be tormented. Gritting his teeth, he whirled back around to face the observing demon.

"What is this?" Link demanded, hating how unsteady his voice sounded. "Answer me."

"Oh? Does it strike a familiar chord?" Ghirahim's expression carried a hint of smugness. "I think you know very well what this is. Why not take a closer look?"

The hero turned back, drawing nearer to the spot from his nightmares – but not because Ghirahim had suggested to do so; he was planning on doing it anyways. His hand reached out, fingers nearly brushing one of the split manacles. Gingerly, he touched the corroded metal, which clinked against the wall softly. Real.

He closed his eyes, biting his lip. It wasn't just some place he had dreamed up, but it actually existed. This was real.

But the youth still had so many questions. No part of this made any sense. He took a deep breath.

It happened so quick he thought he'd imagined it.

Link opened his eyes to see sunken grey-blue eyes staring back into his own. Matted, dirty blond hair fell over them, partially obscuring their knowing gaze. The chains rattled sharply, the noise cutting through his mind like a hot knife.

Inhaling sharply in shock, the hero staggered back. He blinked and the vision was gone. The wall was empty and the chains hung limp; there was no one bound there.

What had he just seen?

Nausea rose in his stomach and then a feverish haze began to settle over his consciousness. He was about to turn and ask Ghirahim what the meaning of this was, but his tongue felt heavy, his limbs sluggish.

And then, like a shell being cracked apart, he felt his mind split wide open. Ringing filled his ears and disorienting images poured into his vision, too fast to make sense of them. Unable to handle the sudden strain pressing down on him, the hero felt himself sunk to the floor.

Link groaned, clutching his hands to his head and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get a grip. But it was too late; something had been triggered, and now that it had found its way in it wouldn't relinquish its hold over his consciousness so easily.

Gritting his teeth, he dropped his palms to the floor, the noise in his head growing louder.

But it didn't drown out the demon lord's voice, which came swiftly from behind him.

"You were not the first to be chosen by Her Grace."

Link gasped as Ghirahim's words reached him, the images filling his field of vision beginning to sharpen, becoming clearer.

"Her original hero was valiant and honourable," the demon's commentary continued, "his spirit one of the most powerful, and most infuriating things I have ever beheld. He fought with unmatched courage despite the impossible odds, however… mere courage alone proved to be insufficient…"

The youth shook his head. His mind was clouded, yet something clicked with the other's words and he knew that what the lord was saying was true.

The expanse of blue sky stretched above him, its view partially blocked off by the rising smoke that polluted the air. Link's gaze was drawn upwards, and he realized he was no longer seeing through his own eyes. The blood roared in his ears. A cacophony of sounds – the thunder of pounding feet, metal against metal, ragged and harsh cries – tore into his mind, yet none were able to drown out Ghirahim's voice.

"The many battles that raged during the Great War tore the surface asunder and ravaged the land beyond easy repair. The balance of power between both sides of the war would fluctuate, and during a particularly low point for the humans, well…"

Link tore his gaze away, not wanting to watch the slaughter he knew would ensue. But it was no use, each moment played out before him, crystal clear.

And somehow he knew that he'd experienced it all before, in another life.

"The struggle was desperate, one of the most savage battles fought of all times, but ultimately it resulted in failure for your kind. Many soldiers were slain, and Goddess Hylia had lost one of her most valuable subjects, if not _the_ most valuable: Her Chosen Hero."

The visions of bloodshed suddenly warped into something else. A hallway made of white marble. He could feel the ground sliding underneath him as he was dragged down it, into the depths of the waiting darkness. Pure dread arose within him and his breathing caught. Unconsciously, he dug his nails into his own palm in an attempt to ground himself, drawing blood in the process.

"But by no means was the hero granted a merciful death…" Ghirahim's voice was moving, circling the hero as he trembled on the floor. "He was infamous among demons, known for having eliminated so many with little difficulty… but how could one as _unbeatable_ as him allow himself to be captured by the enemy?" The demon paused, only to add softly, "No… of course they wouldn't make his end swift."

A new slew of images flashed before him, disturbingly familiar like the ones he'd seen in his nightmares, only these were much more vivid. Link watched himself live through each experience. He could only gape, wide eyed and soundless, utterly aghast as he stared at the floor.

The pain was as sudden as everything else, unrestrained by the boundaries of dreams this time. He didn't scream but he did sob as it flooded his senses, like water rushing out of a broken dam. The intensity of it left him collapsed on the ground, his arms wrapped around his midsection, cheek pressed against the stone.

"The ordeal lasted for weeks. Beatings… isolation… other methods I'd rather not get into. Such torment would have shattered a lesser man completely." Ghirahim sounded almost whimsical in his descriptions, but the hero wasn't exactly paying attention to his tone, nor did he have any time to contemplate it. "They wanted to push him to the breaking point, test the limits of a human both physically and psychologically, and then exploit those limits."

His voice sounded far away now. It was as though the hero had been thrust underwater, only to be dragged into the undertow of thoughts and visions. Crimson eyes, hauntingly recognizable, flashed at him from deep within the darkness, observing, knowing. They vanished, and Link was lost to a world of torment.

"Only they _couldn't." _Ghirahim's voice cut through the chaos, still rambling on about something. "No matter what they did, his spirit remained unfaltering and resilient… I had perceived humans as only weak bags of flesh beforehand so this was truly a remarkable sight..."

Link moaned feebly, floored by his own mental lapse. Dimly he could see the demon's figure looming over him.

"I suppose you could say they grew bored of their little game eventually." Ghirahim spoke to him, slowly lowering himself to his level. "The hero was sentenced to execution and that was to be the end of that. However, that wasn't something I could allow…"

The hero felt himself pulled into the demon lord's lap, his back against Ghirahim's chest. He suddenly felt so weak, like his limbs were being weighed down by lead.

"No…" he protested, flinching in discomfort as he felt hands grasp his shoulder's tightly. Agony's ghost still coursed through his system and he attempted to twist away, but it was no use. He was at the mercy of his own mind.

He felt the sting of a knife sliding against his skin, the gut-wrenching terror flooding his senses, the aching of his abused limbs. He fought to remember that none of it was happening right now; he wasn't being tortured by the demons that had appeared in his nightmares. This was all just… another dream.

Then why did it feel so real?

"I know it's painful, but you are more than capable of enduring it…" Ghirahim's tone was comforting in some sadistic way as he held the youth, stroking his arms reassuringly. "Don't resist it, sky child…" he whispered, "This is something necessary for you to witness."

"Please, no…" the blond grimaced, his cheeks wet. His head pounded. He couldn't see. He could scarcely breathe. Why was he being forced to relive this? "I can't…" his voice climbed, louder and louder, panicked and breaking. "Don't make me…"

Link felt his wrists being pulled together, one of the demon lord's hands holding both of them against the hero's own abdomen, keeping them trapped. Another hand slid over his mouth, muffling his voice.

"Shh… shh…" Ghirahim gently shushed, lips pressed against his temple. "While your cries are a joy to hear, I'm afraid I can't have you attracting any… unwanted attention."

Link could only whimper helplessly against the demon's palm as the visions continued to assail him. He could do nothing but thrash weakly as the demon held him in place.

Ghirahim stared down at the hero's face, enthralled. Those blue eyes were glazed over, fixed on nothing – or at least nothing visible to the demon. Truthfully he hadn't expected Link's reaction to this particular cell to be so dramatic, but it worked out for him all the same.

"At the time, I had my own agenda, but I'd observed all that the hero had withstood…" he continued from where he left off, seeing that the blond's struggles were withering fast. His hand slid away from Link's mouth to rest on his throat instead, fingers gently running along his skin. "I approached him with a proposal, an agreement between demon and human…" The demon paused to bend his neck down slightly, lowering his voice to a murmur.

"And do you know what that was, my wayward adversary?"

Link didn't respond, not even making any indication that he'd heard him. The hero appeared to have slipped into some sort of catatonic state, his head lolling to the side, but Ghirahim would have none of that.

"What do all beings inherently desire, even subconsciously?" He pressed, tilting Link's face back towards his own and watching him blink in disorientation.

His white-gloved hand crept underneath the boy's tunic, resting on the spot just above his heart. Ghirahim could feel the hero's life beating, strong and willful, just beneath his palm – at least he knew he hadn't accidentally suffocated him.

"Come now," the demon breathed, drumming his fingers against the boy's skin, "this should be easy. Just one word, sky child…"

"I…" Link struggled out. Ghirahim could see his consciousness fading fast; he knew he didn't have much time left. It looked like he would have to wrap this up quickly.

"Freedom. Mine in exchange for his." The demon lord answered his own question.

"W-why…?" Link's eyes widened briefly.

"In due time…" Ghirahim crooned, brushing away a few matted strands of hair from the hero's forehead. "A peculiar thing happens when a demon and a human make a contract, did you know that?"

Link's eyes were closing now as fatigue set in, but the demon lord continued to speak regardless.

"Their fates are bound, entwined so tightly that even time itself cannot pry them apart… but there is always significance to these encounters. There is always… a reason."

Ghirahim raised his hand, preparing to teleport them both back to the upper levels. Even that seemed like a stretch right now, considering his lack of power, but there was no way he was dragging an unconscious human through those hallways. Before he let his diamonds sweep them away, he uttered one last inquiry to the empty air.

"So, hero, why is it that fate has brought us together once more?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN**

**So to recap, Ghirahim lead Link to the place from his nightmares which triggered a whole mess of past memories. Some of you were right; I am taking elements from the Skyward Sword manga such as the original chosen hero. But wait, what the hell is Ghirahim talking about at the end there...?**

**We just don't know.**

**R&R plz~**


	7. Clash

**Tbh I had this done for a while now, I was just too lazy to post it ahahaha...**

**I'm not too satisfied with this chapter but I think it gets the point across.**

**Summary: Aftermath to Link's little dramatic series of flashbacks, Ghirahim makes some rather far-fetched claims, and Pipit rides a bird.**

**Feedback is much appreciated and thank you for all of the reviews thus far.**

**Warnings: some violence**

* * *

Link stared at the floor, blankly watching the torchlight flicker in the reflection of the marble tile.

He had awoken seated against one of the bookshelves running along the main room's floor and hadn't moved since, a plethora of thoughts racing through his mind.

His heart was still pounding in his throat, the blood like ice in his veins. His limbs quivered slightly in agitation, his fingers curling and uncurling against his palms. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying what he had seen, especially after the connection he'd felt when Ghirahim had shown him the prison cell.

He had finally been granted insight as to what his nightmares truly were. An endless torrent of darkness and pain, day and day at a time, week by week…

And Ghirahim had held him in a sadistic embrace, forcing him to relive each and every one of the atrocities that took place in the lower levels at the hands of demons. Each memory was as clear as though they had only occurred hours ago – which, in some aspects, they had.

But it didn't make sense that he would only be regaining these memories now.

"Are you done brooding?" Ghirahim's impatient voice sounded from above. Finally breaking from his daze, the hero angled his head upwards, seeing the demon lord perched on the top of the bookshelf. By now he was certain that his supposed enemy had no intentions of harming him; if he had, he would have done so already.

"I wasn't brooding," Link frowned. He pushed himself to a standing position, his limbs feeling like water. "Just what was that all about anyway?"

The demon lord inclined his head before pushing off of the top of the shelf and lightly landing on the floor a short distance away.

"Judging by your earlier reaction, I think you very well know what that was about."

"But it doesn't explain everything." Link eyed him suspiciously. "You said something about freedom in exchange for freedom, yours for… the hero's… mine." He shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would you even want to set… him free?" It felt odd referring to the first hero in such a way, and the situation was already bizarre enough as it was. "I didn't even know Hylia chose another hero before me. Why was this never mentioned anywhere at all?"

Ghirahim's teeth flashed in a smile and Link shivered, not liking that look at all. It didn't help that the cracks in the demon's pallid skin only served to make him appear more intimidating, even though he virtually posed no threat at the moment.

"Oh, because no one remembers the hero. Her Grace is the only one that holds significance in the texts. The old chosen one was already irrelevant for he had failed in the eyes of the goddesses," he drawled. "And when your use has run out, you'll be cast aside too. You and your descendants."

Link's eyes narrowed in response. "That's not true."

"Is it?" Ghirahim's brows came up in question. The demon then continued on. "My reasons for our little past exchange are my own. Or rather, even they are unimportant now that the demon king is dead." He looked away, his pale lips curved upwards.

Link scowled, confused. "But you were working for him. I thought reviving him was your goal."

Ghirahim only offered another puzzling remark as he trailed his hand along the various tomes lining the shelves.

"It was. And I succeeded."

The green-clad warrior made a noise of exasperation before he could stop himself. "You say you're not my enemy but you tried to kill me, _multiple times. _You're kind of sending mixed signals here."

Ghirahim's gaze snapped back to him as he strode towards the hero. Link fought the instinctual urge to back away, standing firm and giving the demon a hard look. His supposed enemy was unfazed, his demeanor even pleasant. It was a façade. It had to be.

"I never intended to kill you, not really anyway. Scare you a little, maybe, but never kill." As he neared, he reached out a hand, fingers brushing the hero's cheek. "No… that would not have worked out suitably at all."

Link pushed his hand away, aggravated. "You're lying. Just whose side are you on?"

The boy's dismissal of his claims prompted a loud sigh from the demon.

"Must things really be so broad with you? Are you truly so unobservant?" The lord said as he begun to pace. The blond's eyes followed him, skepticism evident in them. "Why don't you think back to our previous clashes. The subtle hints… strategically designed taunting… openings in swordplay and predictable stances… do you really think I am so _stupid_ as to allow things like that to happen by _accident?"_

Link looked completely dumbfounded. "Huh?"

He hadn't just heard correctly, had he? Was Ghirahim seriously insinuating that he was secretly _helping_ him in battle?

Link thought back, attempting to recall his previous clashes with the demon. He remembered the first encounter in Skyview. Ghirahim had gone easy on him, even promising up front not to kill him… but could that really be related to the claims he was making at the present moment?

"Like I said, my intentions were never focused solely on killing you…" The demon lord remarked, turning away. "But for my own sake it was necessary for me to… play along with her little game, so to speak. If I gave away my true motives with my blade still bound to my former master, all could have been jeopardized... It would not have ended well for me."

Her little game? Link blinked slowly.

"Then what were your true motives…?"

Ghirahim threw a smile over his shoulder.

"What do all beings inherently desire, even subconsciously?"

Link's eyes widened slowly in realization and surprise.

"Freedom…" he reiterated what the demon had said prior to his blackout. But if Ghirahim's actions were only secretly encouraging him on in his mission then that could only mean…

"You wanted to… be set free from Demise?"

Ghirahim's smile widened. "I see we're finally beginning to get somewhere."

Immediately, Link's skepticism returned and replaced his surprised. For all he knew, Ghirahim could have been merely saying this now because things hadn't worked out for him. Link wasn't that gullible. "That's ridiculous. I don't believe a word of it."

Ghirahim's smile dropped instantly.

The hero decided that it was about time to leave. The underground fortress was making him incredibly uneasy so this notion was more than appealing. Link scoffed. "And I don't want to hear anymore."

Even though he'd only been down here for about a little less than a day, it was already suffocating him. He knew he could stay down here no longer. The hero turned on his heel, intending to go grab a torch for the journey back up to the surface. He would return to the village settlement and tell Zelda his findings and–

"Where do you think you're going?" Ghirahim's somewhat irritated voice came from behind him.

Link paused, but then remembered that he'd gotten what he'd come for; he'd discovered what his nightmares truly were so there was no reason to linger. Without looking back at the demon, he continued towards the exit of the library. "I'm leaving."

"Don't be a fool. You'd never make it out, not out of here and not out of that forest." A note of anger entered the demon lord's voice. "Besides, I haven't even finished yet. And it would be terribly rude of you to just walk away now."

Link whirled around, glaring warningly.

"I've heard – and seen – enough. I don't care what you do now but don't follow me."

With that, he turned away from Ghirahim. But then a hand gripped his right wrist firmly, stopping him dead in his tracks. The demon lord's tone was dark, laced with fury and completely devoid of whatever courtesy he had been showing Link up until now.

"After you've so willingly wandered into my domain, do you seriously think I can let you leave _that_ easily?"

* * *

The skies were grey, the thick clouds obscuring the sun from view and letting none of its warmth touch the land below.

The knight pulled his cloak tighter around himself with one hand, the other gripping his bird's reins. Though it was already cold and dark and gloomy, he knew it would only continue to drop in temperature as the year drew closer to winter.

Such dramatic changes in weather were a phenomena most of the humans who now resided on the surface were still getting used to. Other than when the occasional thunderstorm or rainfall would happen, Skyloft had maintained the same warm temperature all year around. But most were willing to make such an adjustment.

Pipit found it fascinating, yet another thing that made Hyrule all the more interesting to explore.

The bird expert currently flew above the trees just east of Lake Floria. Taking Loftwings for flights below the clouds was something he usually did with Link. It was to help the birds become more eased by being closer to the surface. However, even now Loftwings were still restless and fussy when beneath the cloud barrier.

Ginger crooned anxiously and Pipit's own emotions mimicked her nervousness. He bit his lip, absentmindedly stroking her feathers. He didn't know why but lately things had felt… off. And oddly enough, he'd only started feeling uneasy after Link had left the village almost a week ago. Pipit didn't know where exactly he'd gone and neither did Zelda, which was odd considering how close the two supposedly were.

She'd only said that he'd set out to look for an old foe, one thought to have been destroyed a long while back. Why? The knight had no idea.

Pipit frowned. Link was one of his best friends, yet he hardly knew what even went on with him anymore, and it was causing his concern to cultivate.

Ginger suddenly let out a loud cry, startling the brunette from his thoughts. He pulled at his Loftwing's reins as the bird began to flap its wings erratically, trying to settle it down. "Whoa, whoa! Easy…"

Just then, an instinctual urge told him to look straight ahead and he did so, brows furrowing in confusion. A light drizzle of rain had begun to fall and the winds picked up slightly.

"Huh…" Pipit muttered to himself, spotting something in the distance. The bird expert squinted, leaning his body forward in his seat slightly. "What is…"

There, on the horizon line, the clouds were nearly black in colour, almost unnaturally so. A distance roll of thunder was audible, and the bird expert felt his heart sink. Swooping down and to the side, Pipit had his Loftwing land on a nearby edge jutting out of a cliff. He climbed off of Ginger's back, keeping one hand resting on her neck as he gazed out at the darkening sky.

A storm was approaching.

* * *

Link turned slowly, partially bewildered by the demon's sudden aggression, but mostly infuriated. He met the other's dark eyes, which had been entirely drained of patience. But the hero was undeterred.

"Let me go," he said calmly, enunciating each word carefully.

Ghirahim dipped his head slightly, still looking him dead in the eye.

"I implore you to stay and listen to me…"

The blond's sights narrowed, the fingers of his free hand clenching into a fist. They stood in somewhat of a standstill for a few long moments, the air thin, pulled taut with tension.

"Let me g–" he started to repeat, breaking the silence.

The demon sharply twisted his captured wrist, causing Link to clip his own words with a cry. An alarming jolt of pain travelled up his arm, nearly causing the hero's knees to buckle underneath him. Ghirahim was still bending the joint, and if it went any further it would surely snap. Link acted quickly, unsheathing his sword with his free hand and swinging it around at the demon lord.

The grip on his wrist was relinquished as Ghirahim moved back to avoid being stabbed. The green-clad warrior switched his blade back over to his right hand, rubbing his sore wrist with his left.

Although the demon looked highly displeased, there was something else underneath his expression. Disappointment, perhaps?

"I don't want to fight you, Link," he said, drawing nearer. "I'd rather not spend the last of my strength on such a useless matter."

Link shook his head. He'd been planning on leaving Ghirahim be, but this show of hostility had him thinking otherwise. He reached back for his sword. "I don't care. You should have been dead for a while now."

Ghirahim paused, tilting his head and looking at him incredulously as though the hero had suddenly started speaking another language. "You know what? Perhaps you're right. I've spent the past year wasting away down here. I wonder how long it will be until my form fades away completely…" He glanced to the side and down at his arm, examining the cracks in his skin and musing gently. The markings seemed to have deepened. "… Another day? A week? A month?"

His gaze snapped back to the hero, sudden ferocity in his tone.

"So if you really are so convinced then why don't you finish me off right this very moment?" The demon spread his arms wide invitingly. "Go on, I'll let you make the first move."

Link didn't need an invitation. He ran at the demon and made a broad swing, but Ghirahim merely dodged to the side and around the hero, grabbing the wrist that held the sword and holding it away from his body. Placing himself behind the warrior, he curled his free arm around his neck in somewhat of a chokehold, tutting softly in his ear.

"I'm disappointed, sky child… With all this disdain you're displaying, I would have expected a much more passionate attack." He lowered his voice to a venomous whisper. "I wonder, have you lost your edge?"

Link didn't struggle, didn't fight. He responded calmly while his hand crept down to his side…

"Have you?"

Ghirahim jerked back with a cry, the sword falling from his grip and clanging as it hit the floor. He staggered away from the hero and glanced down, seeing the handle of a dagger protruding from just beneath his ribs. He stared at it apathetically, slowly reaching his hand up to grip it. In one sharp motion he pulled it out and grimaced. A few black droplets of blood fell to the floor.

"That hurt, sky child…" the demon lord said lowly, holding up the human's knife and examining it.

Link, who had broken free of the hold and was now facing Ghirahim again, merely pursed his lips and held up his sword readily.

"Quite smart of you to carry a secondary weapon…" the demon lord said, flipping the dagger around in his hand. "Here, have it back."

Link's yelped and twisted his body to the side to avoid being pierced by the projectile suddenly whipped at him. It landed somewhere behind him but he didn't turn to look. He dashed forward, closing the distance between himself and his adversary. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, fire coursing through his veins. He wasn't sure what it was about Ghirahim that ignited such ardor within him, but this wasn't a foreign feeling. He had experienced it in their previous clashes, feeling driven to oppose him, deny him victory any way he could.

But unlike before, the demon lord didn't counter his charge with some deceptive strike. He merely stood in place, wearing that same look of condescending regard. In a matter of moments, Link had the demon pinned underneath him, sword digging into his neck.

The stress of his journey, the year of subconscious torment, the confusion over his current predicament; all of the teen's frustration seemed to converge on the individual beneath him. All he needed to do was destroy him and then it would all go away – that was all he could rationalize. The hero bore down with his blade.

Ghirahim met his icy stare with a cold one of his own, but he didn't even try and regain his footing.

"If you truly intend to slit my throat, then don't hesitate," he murmured, pressing his neck forward and into the steel. A small amount of blood beaded along the edge of the metal.

Link stiffened, nearly pulling his sword back for some reason he couldn't explain. This should have been something he could have easily done – one quick motion and then it would be over – so why did he falter in finishing off the demon?

Locked in a standoff, the two held eye contact, neither willing to shy away as some psychological warfare took place just beneath their exteriors.

And then Link felt the demon lord's hand guide his own free one to a spot on his pale chest within the diamond cut-out. Ghirahim's skin was cool against his fingertips, but rough. He looked down to see his palm resting over the very center of the other's chest, the place he had targeted so many times before in the battle preluding the demon king's.

"Your mark was off…" Ghirahim spoke softly. "So get it over with."

The hero looked at him in bewilderment, his animosity fading. The demon was so willing to give up…. just like that?

No… that wasn't it. Link could see the glint in the other's eye, that knowing smirk playing at his lips. The demon lord was only presenting him with the chance because he knew that Link, in good conscience, would not take it.

Slowly, the youth's eyes widened as he realized what he'd been close to doing. Of course he'd killed many monsters in the past over the course of his adventure, but Ghirahim was… different. No one had gotten under his skin like the lord had, and in spite of everything his enemy had done in the past, it didn't feel right to just finish him off like the rest. And what of the fact that Ghirahim had indeed saved his life earlier?

A sudden wave of disgust washed over him, and he wasn't even entirely sure who it was aimed at – Ghirahim for effortlessly manipulating his emotions, or himself for being so conflicted over such an issue. Link shoved himself off with a huff and backed away as though retreating from something far more threatening than his enemy in his current state. He didn't understand his own actions, but he did know that if he killed Ghirahim right now he would be walking away feeling even more perturbed than before.

"Just…" A deadly hush had fallen over the library so the hero's own voice came as a small shock. "… Stay away from me."

The demon lord rose to his feet, an unidentifiable emotion in his dark eyes.

"You are by far the most pitiful creature I have ever encountered."

The blond didn't know what to say, his mouth opening and closing once. And then, without another word, Link turned to leave the compound.

* * *

**Ahh the drama continues. But oh no, what will happen now I wonder?**

**R&R and tell me your thoughts please if you want to see this get updated faster.**


	8. Surprise?

**Umm, wow. Sorry for the wait, end of the school year. Exciting stuff, yeah yeah. And by exciting I mean stressful.**

**My moods have been all over the place. I don't really know how to feel about this chapter other than I think it got way out of hand. I didn't intend for it to be so fricking long but ugh, it just happened somehow… and I didn't intend to take so long to update o_O Aaaand sorry, but it's mostly a… transitional chapter type thing...**

**(and since a particular reviewer doesn't have an account or hasn't signed in it looks like I'll have to do this here...)**

**Foyet – I'm glad you enjoy my fics but I'd just like to say something. I write at my own leisure and pace, sometimes I feel so inspired that I update a lot in only a few weeks, sometimes I'm so busy and unmotivated that it takes me months at a time to update. I don't really have any control over that, however, here's the thing…**

**Fanfiction is not for profit (obviously), people do it for fun and without any payment in return aside from, well… reviews. I get a lot of my motivation, as I'm sure most do, from feedback. Actual feedback. Constructive criticism, praise, something as simple as saying what you liked or disliked, how this could be improved… etc. It doesn't have to be paragraphs long but you know what I mean? And I'm going to be honest here, while it is nice and I do appreciate it (and most of the reviews I've gotten), simply saying 'it was good' or 'write more' just… doesn't motivate me a whole lot. Let me put it this way: it's like saying 'it was bad' and then not giving a reason why. It feels sort of empty to me.**

**Anyways, don't take this as me being mad or anything, because I'm not. But I can't promise any quicker updates just like that. Sorry.**

**Maddy – This fic isn't related to Sanguinary at all.**

**Err… Sorry for getting ranty there… Here's the… overly long… chapter.**

**Summary: Link returns to the village settlement and, oh sh-?!**

* * *

They moved fast, near silent, barely leaving a twig or a leaf out of place in their wake. Swift and united by one fixed motive, they passed through the undergrowth like shadows through fog.

Close were they. The light was tangible, within reach of grasping hands.

Starved were they. And how it had made them bitter and angry – and that anger would need an outlet.

Impatient were they. But it wouldn't be long now.

And after the wait they had endured, they could stand to hold off a little while longer.

* * *

Link sharply turned on his heel to scan the trees behind him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. His breath shuddered from the cold, forming a small cloud before his face.

He saw nothing, no movement between the trunks, no signs of pursuit; the forest was as still as it had ever been. But the air was thick with deceit. Something felt wrong, and he couldn't place what.

Then again, what else was new?

With an exasperated sigh, the hero turned back around to continue without direction. He had been fortunate enough to find his way out of the underground fortress, but apparently his luck had run out there. It had been almost a week now and he knew he was hopelessly lost. Every time he seemed to approach a familiar area, somewhere he'd thought he'd passed before, it only turned out to lead him deeper into the unknown woods.

What had the demon lord called this place? The Forest of Silence? It certainly had been aptly named.

He tucked his hands under his cloak, pulling it tighter around his body. The air was dreadfully frigid, the cold like ice cutting into his bones. The sky overhead was grey and clouded, some signs of approaching rain apparent. At least the fog had lifted so he could see further ahead now.

Giving up was something he would not do so easily. He had found his way through it before; he knew he could navigate his way back again.

Somehow.

The blond came to an abrupt halt, hearing the sound of a snapping branch echo from somewhere nearby. That couldn't have been the wind. There was no wind. He whirled around, frustration spiking.

"Show yourself if you're out there!" His voice carried through the trees, a ghost of it fading into soundlessness. His shout brought forth no response, not that one was expected in the first place. The hero was still alone, breathing heavily as he surveyed his surroundings.

'_Most who've attempted have gone completely mad after the first few days, never to return…'_

Link shook his head, storming off once more. He hadn't gone mad. He wasn't imagining things. For all he knew, Ghirahim could have just been making things up to scare him. He wouldn't put it beneath the demon.

But the more he tried to reassure himself, the more whispers of doubt found their way into his ears.

What if he never did find his way out?

What if he never saw Zelda or the rest of his friends again?

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear away the weariness from them. It was hard to think straight. Sleep was still difficult, and he had gotten no more in the past few days than he had in the last month. Between the new revelation that his spirit had somehow existed far into the past and his ever persistent nightmares, he was lucky if he even got a few hours rest. His tiredness showed in his clumsy step and in his dreary expression. If anyone were to see him, he would appear to them as a dead man walking.

The chosen hero was an absolute mess.

The tip of Link's foot caught on an upturned root and he lost his balance, bracing himself on a tree before he could fall. Exhaustion tempted him to stop there for the night, but he was sure he had a few hours of light left, and he wasn't about to waste them. He pushed himself back upright, pausing when he felt something cold slide down his neck.

The teen glanced upwards, sputtering when a droplet of water splashed onto his face. He wiped it away as more droplets began to fall from the sky. The rainfall wasn't heavy by any means; it was more of a light drizzle than anything, but it still made Link frown. He was already at risk of getting sick but this just increased his chances.

"Such a mistake…" he muttered under his breath, stepping away from the tree. "Such a mistake…"

Abruptly, he stopped walking, eyes widening. It was that feeling again, of something approaching, and fast. His heart began to pound in a panic and he whirled around once more. A figure was visible between the trees. Link drew his sword, preparing for some sort of attack.

But then the figure stepped into the light. The hero's apprehension instantly evaporated to confusion, irritation, and some sense of relief.

"Oh, it's you," he said, making displeasure clear in his voice. "I thought I told you not to follow me."

The demon's eyes narrowed, not even a hint of amusement in them.

"Do not mistake my lack of strength for submission. I do not take orders from you – that prospect itself is simply laughable."

The hero regarded Ghirahim carefully, noticing how serious he appeared to be. The demon lord stood underneath the shelter of a tree, covered from the rain, meanwhile the blond was only growing more soaked by the second. He didn't plan on staying to chat with his adversary long. Ghirahim seemed to want to cut to the chase anyways.

"For Hylia's sake, boy, put your sword away." The demon scoffed. Link relaxed his stance a bit so that his blade hung at his side, but he didn't return it to its sheath. "There are bigger problems at hand than your silly little vendetta against me, but I believe I've mentioned that already. I'm afraid you don't listen very well."

The green-clad hero was about to make a retort when he was stopped.

A rather violent gust of wind suddenly tore across the land, nearly knocking him off his feet. He ducked low into a crouch and covered his head. The trees hissed as the displaced air passed through their branches, trunks rattling with the effort to stay upright. Leaves were thrown upwards and carried away into the sky.

And then all at once it just stopped and the forest returned to its state of eerie calm and quiet. Leaves fluttered back to the forest floor.

Ghirahim, who had held one arm up to shield his face slowly lowered it. He made a noise, not quite of delight, not quite of disappointment.

"Well then…" he spoke softly. "I sense that the ball may have been set in motion already."

Link uncovered his head and rose to his feet, a bad feeling settling inside his gut. "What has…?"

Not bothering to even wait for the hero to collect himself, the lord started off in some random direction, though he seemed to know where he was going. "I'll show you if you'll allow me to lead you back to your quaint little village."

Immediately Link scowled. He had no desire to let this being lead him anywhere again. He didn't move, and Ghirahim sensed this. The demon paused to look back over his shoulder with a knowing smirk on his cracked face.

"… Or you could continue on aimlessly through this forest. It's your call really." He waved a gloved hand uncaringly and set off again.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Link shot back.

"I doubt it would have the same effect," came the nonchalant reply.

The hero looked down, a sigh escaping him. He knew he didn't have a choice if he wanted to ever get out of here. And after that little strange occurrence just moments ago, he was more than worried for the village settlement and he needed to get back as soon as possible.

Sheathing his blade, he hurried to catch up to the sword spirit; hating how he had to rely on the one he mistrusted the most right now.

* * *

Hours had gone by and dusk had since fallen since the hero's most recent encounter with the demon lord. Much like before, Ghirahim walked ahead and Link trudged on some ways behind him, the only sounds being their footsteps crunching against the ground. The rain had long since faded, which was one upside.

Curiosity kept the fatigue away to some extent. It was somewhat alarming to know that Ghirahim knew the location of the settlement – then again, he had proclaimed himself as the lord of the surface, so he had to possess extensive knowledge about the area. But the fact that the demon was aware of the village's existence itself had to mean that he'd been close enough to see it for himself at some point, close to Zelda, his friends. It sent a shiver down the blond's spine, picturing Ghirahim at a distance, yet near enough to merely… observe.

He pushed those thoughts from his head. What his adversary was after was still unclear to him, but he didn't want to ask and risk dealing with another cryptic answer.

It had gotten so dark that it was almost impossible to see. Link found himself stumbling over fallen branches or sudden dips in the earth, only just barely managing to keep up with Ghirahim. He truly had no idea how the lord could traipse through the forest with such an unbroken step. (A less mature part of him was hoping that he _would_ see the proud demon lord do something so human as trip.)

However, as time wore on, he could tell that they were coming to a familiar area, much to his allayment. The woods were becoming more alive, a buzz filling the air and dissipating the otherworldly silence that had been haunting him over the past few days. They were making the transition to the Faron Woods; home. He breathed a sigh of unbridled relief, feeling as though he had just resurfaced from underneath the waters of an alternate reality, and one he was not eager to return to.

Rushing water became just audible in the distance and the trees thinned as they progressed, suggesting that they were growing closer to what could only be Lake Floria. But Link gradually began to notice something… askew about the environment.

Had it been growing brighter…?

The ground was steadily beginning to slant upwards. The hero peered into the trees ahead, seeing them faintly outlined by a dim light. He wasn't imagining things. Casting his gaze towards the sky, the blond saw that the clouds nearest the horizon were a distinctly lighter grey than the rest. A scowl drew across his features.

"What is that…?" He murmured, puzzled.

Just up ahead, the demon lord's silhouette was visible, his head lifting slightly. He paused, and Link did as well.

"How peculiar," Ghirahim remarked, "I do believe sundown happened quite a while ago…"

Link squinted, wondering just what something that bright could be. The demon was right, it was certainly too late for it to have been the last remaining traces of sunlight…

It was then that the ashen scent carried along the breeze reached him, bringing the hero to a horrifying realization.

'_That isn't light.'_

Not bothering to wait for his accomplice, Link took off up the hill, his feet pounding against the forest floor. He messily dodged between trees, leaping over branches littering the ground and leaning his body forward as he ran, but he didn't slow until he'd come to the peak.

The sight that befell him was not one he could have prepared for.

The land was ablaze far up ahead, scorched as though jagged claws of fire had torn across it in a blind fury. From where he stood, he could almost feel the heat. In the distance, he saw smoke rising from the treetops, billowing high into the clouds. The Great Tree in particular stood out; even its highest branches alight with the tongues of flames. Now the hero could see why the glow had been so bright.

He was frozen, rooted to the spot by the tarnished scenery. He could do nothing but stare, cognition slowing to a stop.

The Faron Woods…

The village…

"No," the horrified whisper fell from his lips.

A harsh wind blew by; the thick acrid scent it carried forced him back into reality. He had to do something… but how?

He looked up into the sky and closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind… searching… He knew for a fact that he had to be in range.

'_Come on, Blaze… I need you now…'_

A familiar cry filled the air and Link's eyes snapped open, seeing a red streak stark against the blackened sky. The crimson Loftwing swooped down, perching itself on the grass beside the Skyloftian, feathers raised in anxiety. Link wasted no time in climbing atop his bird's back. Flying in these conditions was incredibly risky, but considering the circumstances he had very little choice.

The hero looked back over his shoulder, his companion nowhere in sight. But he could deal with Ghirahim later.

Turning back towards the problem at hand, Link gripped his bird's reins and took off towards the roaring blazes.

* * *

The dreadful heat was everywhere, hisses and cracking noises filling the disoriented male's ears. His skin felt as though he'd been left lying in the blistering sun for far too long, his throat parched, lungs unconsciously drawing in smoke. A ragged cough forced itself out of his throat, inhaling only causing him to be pulled into further suffocation.

The redhead opened his eyes, or tried to. They stung horribly, his vision blurred by the inferno. Weakly, he managed to raise himself up off the singed grass, but only slightly, his strength spent from the small action. He glanced around in delirium, nothing but heavy smoke and burning structures in sight.

But then something moved in the fog, a figure drawing closer, only their outline visible. Groose let himself drop in exhaustion, only faintly registering the face that came into view. He felt someone grip under his arms, hearing a strained grunt as they heaved him back over the ground and away from the fires.

As Groose steadily came back to full awareness, he looked up to see a familiar face. Dirty blond tresses fell over the hero's eyes as he pulled the much bulkier male away from the village a bit at a time, expression one of concentration.

"Wha...?" The redhead muttered in confusion. "Link?"

The green-clad warrior dropped to his knees, panting with exertion. At least they had come to a small area where the smoke wasn't as thick.

"Groose," Link said breathlessly, "what the hell happened?"

"Huh?" The older male took a moment to process the question, grasping with his mind to try and remember, but everything was a chaotic jumble. He couldn't form words. "The village… we just… it just…"

Link shook his head as he recovered, bending to help his friend to his feet. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Yeah… I think so," Groose replied with some hesitation, leaning on the other for support. He didn't appear to be badly hurt, and for that Link was thankful.

"What…" The hero was about to ask another question when a loud sound cut him off.

It sounded like a geyser going off in the distance, a distinct splashing of water audible. The two looked around in puzzlement, but were unable to see anything.

Then Link looked upwards, spotting a dark shape moving through the sky rapidly. He saw it fly towards the Great Tree, which was still dangerously ablaze. But, like a candle being snuffed out, the flames eating away at the branches vanished. The hero squinted; it was so hard to make out what was going through the thick layer of smoke.

There was a rushing of wind overhead, and then the roar of what sounded like a waterfall, followed by the hiss of choked flames. Link knew that the conflagration that had been overtaking the forest and village was being doused for he could see the orange light surrounding them dimming. The smell of wet ash was beginning to overpower that of smoke. Slowly, the haze began to clear, revealing the reptilian form floating in the midst of the destruction just up ahead. The dragon swiveled her head towards them and it was easy for Link to tell that she was far from content

"What is the meaning of this?!" Faron screeched in outrage, though her anger wasn't quite directed at the two humans below. Link and Groose cringed simultaneously, knowing that her wrath could easily be turned on them if she didn't calm soon.

Leaving Groose to stand on his own, the blond stepped forward, dipping his head respectfully.

"Your majesty, I was away on a short trip and I've just returned now so I didn't see anything," he said carefully, and then gestured to Groose, "… but I think my friend might know what happened." Link gave Groose an expectant look.

Faron turned her gaze towards him, bulbous eyes blinking once. Her neck was bent forwards in somewhat of a haunch, claws thrust out at her sides. Her tail coiled in the air restlessly. Had she been a bird her feathers would be quite ruffled at the moment.

"Well?"

Groose coughed, shaking his head as though coming out of a daze. "Uh, right. One minute everything was fine and then the next it was just chaos. These… things – I think they were people – just came and trashed everything. I could barely see them they moved so quickly." He paused for a moment to collect himself as he was clearly still in shock over what had just happened. "And almost as soon as they'd come they just left!"

The water dragon took this in, expression gradually shifting from one of anger to one of grim contemplation.

"I see…" she said, straightening her posture and folding her claws together underneath the sleeves of her robe. "Admittedly, I did sense an upstir... but it vanished so quickly I didn't get a chance to properly identify it. And then I emerge from my hall to see – this!" She tossed her head to indicate the wrecked scenery around them. "This doesn't seem like any random occurrence…"

And indeed it wasn't – Link knew as much. The hero's fists clenched at his sides. He of course had his suspicions on who was responsible.

Unbeknownst to the blond's growing turmoil, Groose voiced an inquiry of his own.

"Could it be thieves?"

Faron tilted her head in consideration. "I can't imagine why mere thieves would want to set fire to my forest and your village." She glanced to the side, eyes scanning the damaged houses. "And your residence does not appear to be ransacked. This was definitely a planned attack."

Link chewed on the inside of his cheek, staring at the soggy ground. Some rational part of him knew that Ghirahim couldn't have been capable of doing this in his current state, not to mention that he was _with_ the hero not too long ago, so how would he even have started the fires?

But even still…

"Demons…" he uttered out loud without thinking, catching Faron's attention.

"Pardon?"

"Is there a chance it could have been demons?" He said, bringing his gaze up to the dragon's.

But Faron gave a small shake of the head. "Not likely. Bokoblins aren't able to move as quickly nor as efficiently as this. They are the lowest form of demons, and the only ones remaining on the surface aside from," for a moment her expression twisted into one of extreme distaste, "that _pompous buffoon_ – but _he_ went out with the demon king."

Link hoped that she didn't notice him tense up; he was very well aware that the 'pompous buffoon' she was referring to was still among the living. He swallowed sheepishly for he found his throat suddenly dry.

"So there's no chance then."

"There shouldn't be, no."

"None at all?" He cocked his head a bit. Faron sighed, nodding her head slowly.

"The last remaining entrance to the realm below was sealed along with Demise. It simply isn't possible."

Demon realm?

At that, Link's eye's widened, curiosity piqued, but the dragon didn't go into greater detail on the subject.

"There is a distinct chance of another attack. I will have my guard keep close watch on the forest. I would suggest that you do the same with your humans." With that, she brought her hands out from underneath her garb in preparation to fly off.

"Wait, Faron!" The hero called.

She paused. "What is it?"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, alright?"

"Honorable, though I'd expect nothing less from her chosen." A small smile twitched on her lips and she raised her chin before taking off into the air. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Once Faron had disappeared, Link turned back to his current accomplice. "Where is everyone, Groose?"

The redhead frowned, rubbing his forehead as though trying to brush away a headache. Link frowned, wondering if he had sustained some sort of head injury. "Pipit lead them away, to somewhere safe. This way, I think." He started off down the forest path and Link went to follow.

"And Zelda. What about her?" The hero asked as the two began walking. Groose abruptly halted, horror flashing over his face, like he'd just remembered something.

"She…" he said, grimacing and trying to recall details, but it appeared to be difficult for him. "Those things… I saw them…"

Link seemed to understand what he was trying to say; something had definitely happened to her. Just like that the bad feeling growing inside him doubled. "Damn it…" he muttered, picking up his pace again while Groose hurried to follow.

"Wait, Link. What's this all about? Why did you just disappear like that?"

"I'll explain later," the hero replied. "We need to find Zelda right now."

This part of the woods was a lot less damaged, the trees only mildly singed. The clouds above were beginning to part, letting the bright moonlight reach down and allowing the two to see a lot better. There was hardly any sound, the creatures that dwelled in the Faron Woods having been scared off by the blaze. Link was unpleasantly reminded of the silence he had endured in the other forest. He hastily pushed the thought from his head.

Something caught their attention; an object lying in the dirt on the path just up ahead.

"Is that…?" Groose's eyes widened as they slowed down, stopping in front of it.

Link knelt down, slowly reaching to pick it up. His stomach dropped as he easily recognized it, despite its tattered state.

One of Zelda's hair ribbons.

"Groose," the green-clad warrior said, his voice controlled. "Go find the others, tell them it's safe to come back to the village now."

His friend was hesitant. "What are you gonna–"

"I'll be alright. Just go." Link quickly cut him off. The redhead seemed to get the message. The hero took a deep breath, listening as Groose's footsteps faded away into the forest. He was alone once more.

Or not. After a few minutes of dismal silence, the footsteps returned, but they were not of his friend's. Groose wouldn't have returned so soon. Link's teeth clenched. He didn't need to look up to confirm who had approached him.

But he did so anyways. Ribbon in hand, he rose back to his feet and faced the demon.

At once, emotion overtook reason. A million accusations ran through his head, but only one was voiced, and it came in a low, dangerous tone.

"What did you _do?" _Link snarled, storming up to his supposed adversary. Ghirahim's response was frustratingly indignant.

"You're suggesting I did something – anything – to cause catastrophe of this magnitude?" The demon lord scoffed. "In case you hadn't notice, such things are far beyond my capabilities at the moment."

"You knew this was going to happen!" Link shook his head, unconvinced. "You had to be involved somehow."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes condescendingly, tossing his silvery hair out of his face. "This –" he threw an arm out to his side, gesturing back in the general direction of the village, "– was what I was attempting to warn you about, but it appears I've wasted my time…"

The hero regarded him carefully, his eyes narrowed. Warning him? It came off more as leading him in a circle of enigmatic facts than any sort of warning.

"Where is Zelda?"

A venomous smile spread across the demon's face.

"Oh, she's dead."

Enragement flashed in Link's eyes, but his voice was calm, deadly so. "That's not funny."

Ghirahim merely shrugged, unimpressed with the human's temper. "You assume I'm joking?"

"If you don't tell me what happened to her, I swear I'll kill you right now," Link uttered darkly, drawing closer.

The demon lord interjected with a sharp laugh, taking a step towards the hero, and then another. His eyes flickered downwards at the ribbon still clenched in Link's hand.

"Yes, because we both know that was your sole intent from day one, and look how well you followed through with it!" He moved around the shorter male, coming up behind him to murmur in his ear. "Oh, sky child, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

Link scowled, finding that he couldn't move despite his fury.

"And why _don't_ I want to?" He ground out.

Ghirahm smiled. "Because I know what happened to your little friend, Her Grace I should say."

"Zelda," Link corrected before he could stop himself. "Where is she?"

The demon sighed, and the blond felt his breath brush against his cheek. He then removed himself, much to Link's relief.

"Her assailants have taken her, dragged her to some wretched place far away… or maybe, not so far at all…" He chuckled mockingly and flung his arms out. A gloved hand came to rest on his forehead dramatically. "How tragic. You must be in pieces. To have her ripped away from you once more!"

"Who took her?" Link whirled around to face him accusingly. "It was your kind, wasn't it?"

The demon paused and lowered his arm, almost looking offended. "My kind? And just what 'kind' what that be?"

"Demons, like you." Link responded evenly.

Ghirahim sniffed. "And what if I told you I had no association with these beings in any way, shape, or form whatsoever?"

"Then you'd be lying."

"How perceptive of you." The demon lord commented. "But, whether you choose to believe me or not, the fact of the matter remains: the little goddess has been abducted, and not by my hand."

Link pursed his lips. He didn't know what to do, or say.

"What will you do, hero? Throw out more accusations? I doubt that will be of any benefit for anyone." Ghirahim continued, quieter now. "Believe it or not, my kind, as you put it, are not all united by one common goal. I may have been aware of this plot but there's no way I could have even attempted trying to stop it, nor was I involved in it."

The teen took a deep breath to clear his head. Sheer curiosity kept him from lashing out at the moment. "What do they want with her…?"

The demon lord's white lips parted as he was about to reply, but a loud shout cut him off. The two foes both looked over in alarm as the bulky form of Groose came charging out from behind a tree, sights on the red and white clad being. Apparently he'd returned sooner than expected. Visible displeasure flashed across Ghirahim's face before he vanished, avoiding a swing from the Skyloftian's sword. Link noticed that his regular signature of leaving a diamond trace behind was absent; his enemy merely blinking out of existence.

He wasn't quite sure why he'd focused on that particular detail.

Groose, in the meantime, was confused, dumbly glancing around the forest. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Perhaps he was tired of it, or his reflexes were getting slow due to the fatigue setting in, but the hero hardly reacted when he felt the lord's presence reappear behind him.

"You know, perhaps this isn't the best time nor place for this…" Ghirahim said lowly, his hands gripping Link's shoulders. His fingers squeezed in an underlying warning, to the point of pain, and forced a wince from the blond. His voice was no less than demanding. "Come to the Ancient Cistern, and do not keep me waiting."

He was gone before Groose even turned to face them.

"Link, what the hell?!" The redhead exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes widened to the point of almost being comical. "That was…!"

A heavy sigh fell from the hero's lips. At the moment he felt like he would drop out of stress alone. He could barely even decipher what was going on himself, and Groose certainly wasn't helping matters. "I know, I know." He said in exasperation.

"He's alive." The redhead's hands clenched at his sides at this sudden revelation. Then, he scowled and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Wait… you _knew?"_

Link groaned, rubbing at his forehead. His head was beginning to pound. "Hard to explain."

"Explain what? You were just chatting it up with him, I saw you!" Groose sputtered, appalled. His hands seized the front of Link's tunic and shook him slightly. "Why didn't you do something? Do you not remember what he did to Zelda?"

There was a limit to how much the hero could take in one day, and it had definitely been reached. All at once he felt his patience cave in and his temper burst forth violently.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you if you don't _back off!" _Link yelled, shoving his friend backwards with all of his strength. He'd put much more force into it than intended; Groose nearly tripped but managed to catch himself as he stumbled away.

Immediately, the action brought forth a massive head rush. The hero brought his hands up to his temples with a discontent groan. Far too much had happened in the past few hours and he couldn't imagine how things could get any worse at this point. Link leaned back against a tree to steady himself, the edges of his vision beginning to dim. He shook his head in resistance.

No. No, he was not passing out again. He'd done that far too often in the past few weeks for his liking.

"Sorry." He muttered after a few minutes of awkward silence, what he'd just done having sunk in.

"Dude… what's wrong with you?" Groose was staring at him in bewilderment, even concern. He truthfully hadn't expected Link to lash out like that.

The blond couldn't bring himself to look at his peer, so he stared out into the forest instead. "I don't know. It's not important anyways."

"Well clearly it is because you're messed up pretty badly right now. Really, Link, do you think I'm blind?" Groose questioned, his eyes narrowing. "You've been acting so weird for months now. Do you think no one's noticed?" The hero didn't answer. "Man, what's going on?"

"It's too much to explain… I don't even understand it." Link dragged a hand down his face, feeling entirely stupid for telling Groose this. It probably sounded insane and nonsensical. "But I do know that he… he knows what happened to Zelda somehow, and he knows what's going on with me. I don't trust him but what else can I do?"

The redhead's expression was sympathetic, but he remained quiet, appearing to not know what to say to that. He bit his lower lip, suddenly looking infuriated – and incredibly worried. "How are we going to get Zelda back?"

"I don't know," Link answered truthfully. "She wasn't with the other villagers?"

Groose shook his head grimly and the blond sighed again, hanging his head. He allowed his eyes to close for a moment. When he opened them he pushed away from the tree he'd been leaning against. He had something to take care of.

"Wait."

Link turned back to his friend, whose concern for the hero had clearly returned. "What?"

"Uh, no offense… but you look like shit."

Well, that certainly was reassuring, Link thought. Then again, he didn't exactly blame Groose. He was somewhat afraid to even catch a glimpse of himself at the moment for fear of seeing just how much his brief but draining journey had taken its toll on him physically.

"Thanks…" he said slowly, his eyes going to the dirt and ash smeared on the other male's attire, face and hair. "You don't look so great yourself."

Groose rolled his eyes. "Well, I mean, are you…?"

"I'll be fine." Link waved him off. "I'll come back soon anyway, there's something I need to… attend to."

* * *

Even in the dead of night, the Ancient Cistern always managed to maintain its sense of calmness and serenity. Having visited the cistern numerous times before, sometimes to clear his mind after restless sleep he could not return to, Link was well aware of this.

Tonight, however, it did not carry the same atmosphere. Its structure loomed over him sinisterly, a dark force seemingly beckoning him inside so that it could swallow him whole. He made his way down the steps and into the temple, pausing for only a moment before passing through the threshold and into the main area.

Moonlight flooded through the openings in the high ceiling, illuminating the chamber with its glow. The faint reflection of light off the water's surface travelled along the walls. But he wasn't admiring the scenery at the moment.

A figure that could only be the demon lord stood up ahead at the edge of the platform. He appeared to be looking down into the water's surface, but smoothly turned to face the hero as he approached.

Link cocked his head slightly, a bit confused as to why Ghirahim would ask that he meet him here of all places. "You do realize what's going to happen if Faron finds out you're here, right?"

The hero couldn't tell what seemed more condescending; the demon's following sigh or the massive eye-roll Link's words prompted from him.

"Do you honestly think I'm even the slightest bit intimidated by that old lizard? Besides, she seems rather… preoccupied at the moment." Ghirahim turned his gaze back towards the small body of water and spoke like he knew exactly what Link was thinking. "Of course you want to know the fate of your friend. I can't imagine what other reason you would have for actually listening to me and bringing yourself here…"

His eyes then shifted to the side in interest. "You know, hero, I find it absolutely intriguing that you would drop everything for her sake. It's a little sad actually. So many people displaced from that fire… possibly injured… frightened… and yet little Zelda takes priority over all."

Link stiffened. What was that supposed to mean? That he didn't care about anyone but Zelda? That simply wasn't true at all.

"If you're trying to guilt trip me, it won't work. Now tell me where she is."

"Hm…" Ghirahim said, disregarding the hero's forceful tone. "Even if I told you, there would be no way of reaching her by your own means… but nonetheless, if you're so desperate," he stepped to the side, elegantly raising an arm to point at the central structure, "she's in there."

There was a long moment of silence, Link's eyes following Ghirahim's direction and settling on the strange body-like statue situated in the center of the cistern. He knew where it lead, but why would Zelda be down there?

"The… bottom of the cistern?"

"Well," Ghirahim replied with a wave of his hand, "hopefully she still is."

"What do you mean by that?" Link's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ghirahim chuckled.

"I'm assuming you've never explored the deeper regions of the cistern. I suppose Hylia would not be so cruel as to have your mission delve that far down… how fortunate for you."

Link was surprised to say the least. "You mean that there's more to it?"

"Your incessant questions provide me with endless amusement – bordering on annoyance." Ghirahim replied, taking a nonchalant step along the platform. " But yes, it extends into its own domain – one of shadows and hellish monsters that prey on creatures like you; beings of the light. I have to wonder how the spirit maiden would fare in such an environment…" He smirked at the expression that last comment had brought on from the hero. "But, as for what lies beyond that…"

The demon lord paused for a moment, as though he had suddenly remembered something. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the land below?"

Link gave a shake of his head, though he definitely looked interested.

"Does 'demon realm' strike a particular cord with you? I wouldn't be surprised if you have no idea what I'm talking about. You seem to have a terrible time keeping up anyway."

"Faron mentioned that before… but I don't…"

Ghirahim clicked his tongue. "Hm. Your ignorance is to be expected. Hylia herself seemed to vehemently deny that such a place even existed in her lifetime."

Link's eyes narrowed skeptically. "Faron also said that any entrances to this realm were all sealed, so I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Ah…" the demon raised a finger in correction. "All were sealed… but one." He rotated his hand, pointing at the tiled floor. "And it lies down there, cloaked in shadow but right under the goddess's nose."

Link's eyes widened as he started to piece what Ghirahim was telling him together. "So the demon realm is where… Zelda's been taken?"

"I see we're finally beginning to flip to the same page." His adversary smiled, but Link knew his pleasant demeanor was a falsehood.

Well, that was just great. The blond let out a heavy exhale, leaning back against the wall.

What was he supposed to do?

He looked up at the sound of the other approaching him, regarding him cautiously.

"Don't despair, hero…" Ghirahim said smoothly, "there is _something _I can offer you; an exchange of sorts, if you may."

"An exchange…?" Link replied, searching the other's gaze for any signs of deception.

"Well, I'm sure you know by now that my abilities are extensive. The spirit maiden's energy has a very distinct signature, and even now I can easily sense it…" Ghirahim inclined his head slightly. "If you'll allow me, I can provide an escort to her, through the lower realms."

Link sighed once more, trying not to think of how tired he was. "And what do you want in return?"

Ghirahim's expression was one of satisfaction, as though he knew that he had the hero hooked. He turned away from him, and suddenly his tone shifted to one of subtle displeasure. "Let's just say that something vital has been robbed of me, and while I don't like asking for assistance, I see now that I have no other option."

The blond couldn't help but blink. Wait, the demon was actually _asking_ for help…?

"A fair trade, hm? My help in exchange for yours?" When Link didn't respond right away, Ghirahim continued. "Keep this in mind, sky child; you don't have a lot of time to ponder over my offer. Zelda's trail will fade all too quickly, and then I'm afraid that your chances of finding her – alive – are slim to none."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

"I suppose you'll just have to take the risk." The demon lord smiled back over his shoulder. "But ask yourself this: what reason would I have to lie to you?"

Link shut his eyes, thinking, considering. What reason did Ghirahim have to lie to him…? He truthfully wasn't sure, but the demon's unclear motives still made the hero wary.

But, if what he was told about Zelda was true than he didn't have any choice but to place his trust in his enemy, did he? He was backed into a corner. He was exhausted. He didn't know what else to do.

"Alright," Link said, opening his eyes. "I accept your offer."

* * *

**Agh, I'm so sorry. That didn't feel up to par to me but I'm so worn out I don't even care at the moment... This probably doesn't even make any sense hhhhh.**

**Nevertheless, plz leave me your thoughts. Thanks!**

**R&R**


	9. Claimed in Shadow

**Waahhh, sorry my updates are getting slower and slower. I got busy with final exams and conventions and just things hhhhh**

**Anyways, enough of my excuses. Here's the chapter thing yay. Much shorter than the last one. Sorry if it seems filler-ish...**

**Thank you for all of your reviews btw! omg we're almost at 100 whhhaaat, when did that happen?**

**Summary: The Shadow Realm kind of sucks.**

**And I'm sure by now you guys have figured out that italicized means the past/flashbacks/nightmare things lol.**

**Warnings: Umm... dead things?**

* * *

_It's almost heartbreakingly pathetic gazing down at the broken form lying in my arms. The hero chosen by the goddess; the being unmatched in battle; the unbreakable spirit. Such titles seemed hardly fitting now for the so called 'chosen one.'_

_I knew it was reckless making such a dramatic gamble with the enemy, a human and one of her pawns no less. It was foolish, even. But I didn't exactly have a multitude of options at my disposal to choose from at the time being._

_He listens as I speak, and although he was struggling to stay conscious, I could see the disbelief and confusion in his expression. He swallows once and his lips part. When he spoke, his tone was raspy and near silent._

_"Why… w-would you…?"_

_His words trail off into a small fit of coughing. The poor thing._

_"… Offer your assistance at such a dire time in my existence?" I finish for him. Such a simple creature. Could he not grasp the concept of their being more than just black and white? Good and evil? I sigh, lifting my gaze from him to the dank ceiling. "Yes, it must be a trick. The servant rebelling against his master is such an absurd prospect…"_

_Dropping my contemplative façade, I lower my sights back to his abruptly._

_"I assure you, my tragic hero, it is no trick. The options I present you with are very real. You could accept my offer of freedom in exchange for a favour in return, or you could stay here and allow yourself to be tortured to death." I pause, letting the reality of my words sink in like a dagger through soft flesh. "The choice is up to you, really."_

_Surely, in his situation, no being with a basic instinct to survive would take the latter option. My hand squeezes his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin – not enough to harm but enough to make my warning clear. If he declined then he was of no use to me. Possibly, if he begged, I would end him right here in an act of mercy._

_But, if a human were presented the option of life or death, they would inevitably choose to live. I had seen this firsthand – and in some ways it was almost admirable._

_Why should he be any different?_

_While he deliberates, I grow impatient for time was not on my side. If I were to be caught having this conversation with the enemy and if my plan were exposed, I would suffer the consequences of the highest treason. For the king's right hand man to be discovered plotting against him, well…_

_Let us just say that I would be the one begging for death._

_Finally, he speaks once more, or attempts to. It's hardly audible and I have to cock my ear towards him. "What was that?"_

_With somewhat of a struggle, he raises his head and looks me in the eye, his gaze holding a startling amount of determination._

_"Yes…" he whispers, so low even I from this proximity can barely hear it. "I'll do it."_

_And with that, his fate is sealed. His word was all I needed, and that I have obtained._

_I smile._

* * *

Link came to a conclusion that few things were as awkward as making the descent into the unknown alongside your worst enemy. Or worst enemy turned… something else. He didn't entirely know what to think of Ghirahim anymore, other than the fact that he seemed to be working against his own kind, and did that make him an… ally?

But there was no way that the demon lord was helping out of sheer good will. He had said himself that in exchange for his services, Link had to assist him in retrieving something. As for what that something was? The hero didn't have a clue. He found that he wasn't really interested either, being more concerned about the welfare of his best friend.

Impatient as he was, Link would have preferred to leave right after Ghirahim had made him that offer the night before, but even he in his overtired state knew that wasn't a good idea. Ghirahim had insisted that the hero rest before they embarked, as having a fatigued human with him in the unforgiving lower realms would be quite the hindrance. ("You'll be of no use if you're practically falling asleep where you stand!")

Link had reluctantly agreed. He hadn't returned to the village however, and for that he felt guilt, but he couldn't deal with anything else that night. He needed peace, somewhere familiar. He'd gone to Skyloft instead, practically fainting in his old room in the academy. A few hours of sleep were all he managed, but it was better than nothing. Although he knew it was a cowardly thing to do, he'd left a note explaining where he'd gone, though conveniently leaving out exactly _who_ he was travelling with.

He felt a bit better physically, but mentally he was ridden with anxiety. Where was Zelda now? Could they reach her in time?

Of course he wouldn't dare reveal this to his companion. He kept up a mask, but knowing how adapt the demon was at reading his emotions, it probably wasn't fooling him.

The hero dropped down from the ledge, landing at the base of the cistern. A small sigh fell from his lips as he glanced back upwards. By now it was dawn, the early morning light making its way through the openings in the roof at the top of the temple. Barely a fraction of it was able to reach down to where he stood now. Before him was the door that would lead to the grim underside of the cistern, the one Ghirahim said they had to go through.

Link looked over as he heard the demon touch down close by, but he didn't pay much attention to him, heading towards the door instead. Right as he was about to open it, a palm landed on the stone, stopping the hero.

Link looked over at the demon beside him with a frown, irritated. "What?"

Ghirahim drummed his fingers on the door, his eyes narrowing slightly as he peered down at Link.

"Before we enter this realm, I'm going to make a few things clear to you right now," he said. The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked away. Ghirahim was only delaying them, and probably for the sole purpose of agitating the hero.

He let out a sharp gasp as a hand suddenly seized his jaw, forcing his gaze back to the demon lord. Ghirahim's grip wasn't exactly rough, but it was authoritative and demanding of Link's utmost attention.

"From this point on, there will be no turning back, no backing out, no absconding before _both_ ends of our little agreement have been fulfilled…" he spoke lowly as though to drill his point in, his dark eyes boring into light blue of the hero's. "You will follow my instruction and _my _instruction alone… lest there be consequences."

He leaned in closer and Link swallowed, looking up at him warily.

"And I must warn you, the creatures that we will most certainly encounter are not as… forgiving as those above." A dry smile flashed across the demon's features for a brief moment before it was gone. He released Link's face, instead lightly pinching a lock of the hero's blond hair between his thumb and index finger. "So, I ask you once more: do you accept my offer in its entirety?"

The small gesture threw Link off a bit and his lips parted in surprise. He jerked back slightly, but kept up his composure, not wanting to appear flustered in front of the demon. "… I already said I did. I don't see why it needs to be said again."

Ghirahim made a small humming noise, inclining his head slightly. "Just call it… a matter of insurance."

Link huffed. Fine. He would play along, if only to let them start after Zelda faster. He gave the demon what he wanted.

"I accept your offer," the hero ground out. But somehow he felt as though his words carried a different sort of energy to them as they left his mouth. He blinked, trying to focus on the feeling, but it was gone in the next moment.

Almost immediately, Ghirahim moved away from him, looking significantly more cheery, like he'd gained an item of great importance.

"Perfect," he said, clasping his hands together. Link could only scowl, a bit puzzled by the demon's behaviour.

The door suddenly flew open and the hero felt two hands gently rest on his back before giving him a shove forwards. He grunted softly and stumbled, managing to catch himself. Behind him he could hear the door close once more and Ghirahim's footsteps, along with the demon's chuckling.

The hero felt a pit grow in his stomach. He couldn't help but wonder if he had agreed to more than what he was aware of.

* * *

The golden-haired girl fluttered between consciousness and unconsciousness, her surroundings a mess of blurred shapes, occasional noises, and bouts of darkness. A dull ache stemmed from the crown of her head, pain spreading through the rest of her body with every small movement. She was aware that she was draped over something firm and muscular. Someone was carrying her, jostling her lightly with each step.

Movement was impossible; she was entirely drained of energy and her body felt like deadweight. That, and something coarse was binding her wrists together in front of her.

Zelda could hardly recall what had happened and how she had ended up in this situation. She did remember briefly fighting off her attackers, but they were so fast and it was so dark – and her bow was definitely not suitable for close range. She'd been overpowered… and then nothing. Her back felt empty now; of course she would have been stripped of her weapons.

A faint buzzing in her ear… noise… talking. Who was speaking…? The words were too far away, but they didn't sound like familiar voices, or so the goddess reborn initially thought. She wanted to listen closer, but she was so tired… weak…

"… presuming surface dwellers actually care about their goddess, they should be in pursuit by now…"

Zelda managed to crack her eyelids open for a few moments, catching part of the conversation. She could dimly see the ground passing by before her, but it didn't look anything like the forest floor or even like any place she had ever visited thus far on the surface. Before panic could register, the girl quietly slipped back under the welcoming waves of unconsciousness.

Sometime later, an alarming flash of pain shot through her as she suddenly bounced on her carrier's shoulder. Jarred to awareness by the sudden motion, a soft, but very audible groan, passed through her lips.

A voice spoke up, addressing the one carrying her.

"Watch yourself. If she is damaged too severely, our lord will have our heads." They hissed in warning, and then paused to reconsider. "Well, preferably just yours."

A low grunt of irritation sounded close to Zelda's ear.

"It isn't my fault that this pathetic excuse for a reincarnation of the goddess is as delicate as a flower. If this one–" her carrier readjusted her over their shoulder, "– can be harmed so easily, than perhaps it isn't worth the effort."

A silent listener to the exchange, the spirit maiden couldn't help but feel hopelessly frustrated. These people, if they even were people… their motives were unclear. Where did they come from and why did they attack now…?

Zelda brought her fists down onto her carrier's back, the feeble action going completely unnoticed. She wanted to kick and cry out and break free and run but all of that was simply out of reach. There was nothing she could do except helplessly slump back down, consumed by worry and fear.

"Li… ink…"

* * *

A sickening snap made Link flinch for the umpteenth time. He'd certainly been down here before, but now the crunching of bones beneath his feet seemed a lot more pronounced. During his previous adventures, the underside of the cistern had been one of the more unsettling places he'd visited, if the not _the_ most unsettling. Deceptively beautiful on the top, horrifically disturbing on the bottom – two sides of the same coin.

He stepped lightly, but could still feel the remains of various creatures shifting underneath his boots. How far had they travelled? This area was unfamiliar to the hero; a boneyard of some sort.

Ghirahim's brightly coloured attire stood out almost obnoxious in this grim place, and yet he seemed to belong. The haze of lavender smoke swirled around him, lifting the edges of his cape. He strode with ease, apparently unperturbed by the sediment beneath him. In fact, he seemed to be in a better mood than before, Link noticed.

Like his regular self.

It put the youth off, to say the least. But he didn't want to say anything.

He frowned, beginning to ponder their conversation from before when a grip on his ankle quite literally jerked him from his thoughts. A sharp cry left him as he stumbled, falling face-first. His hands sunk into the condensed osseous matter that made up the ground and he immediately jerked back in disgust. "Agh!"

His yell alerted the demon lord just up ahead, who turned to look back at Link, seeing him sprawled on the ground. Then, his eyes shifted away as another sound filtered into the musty air – the sound of objects shifting and sliding against each other.

Link looked up in surprise, ears alert as the noise escalated in volume, glancing behind himself. "What is that…?"

Something burst up through the ground; a hand connected to an arm, its pale, spindly fingers stretched upwards. Upon closer examination it appeared that it wasn't just pale, but skeletal and rotted. The hero's mouth dropped in surprise as several more limbs emerged from underneath the bony sediment. He tried to get up, but found that whatever had grabbed him was keeping a vice-like grip on his ankle. His gaze travelled down, seeing filthy fingers wrapped around the ankle of his boot.

"Hm…" Ghirahim hummed as he watched rotting bodies pull themselves from the earth after their clawing hands had broken the surface. He didn't seem particularly impressed with them. "I'd say that is our queue to take our leave."

The demon lord turned on his heel, about to continue on when he noticed that Link wasn't following him. "Are you waiting for an invitation?"

"I can't… move," Link protested, kicking against the hand that held him. For something appearing so fragile it certainly didn't let up, its hold not even loosening a fraction. Meanwhile the other bodies, having freed themselves from their earthly tomb, shambled closer…

Then the hand's grip shifted, dragging downwards as though using Link as leverage. The rest of its arm became visible; something ragged dangling from its wrist. Then a sleeve emerged, dirty and stained with unidentifiable matter, but recognizably white. The hero's eyes widened in slow horror as realization came over him, watching the first traces of a blonde head rise from underneath the bones.

Link couldn't say anything, couldn't even cry out as 'Zelda' raised her face, bloodstained and smeared, grey and sunken eyes fixed on him. Her once golden hair was matted and stringy, even missing in some parts where her bare skull was visible. Her skin was half-decayed, falling off in areas. The youth was frozen, only movement out of the corner of his eyes drew his attention from the image of his best friend. He turned his face ever so slightly to see that the other bodies had taken on the semblance of people he knew – and some he didn't.

His friends, Skyloftian knights and citizens, all dead but somehow still dragging their corpses towards him, closing in on him. And then there were the others, who appeared to be soldiers of some kind; distant but familiar, as though having come from an era long before his own. Link's struggles had died. He was entranced, unable to flee even as he felt 'Zelda's' skeletal fingers clawing up his leg…

And then a foot stomped down on the reanimated corpse's head, the sound of a caving in skull forcing Link from his shock. The grip on his ankle was suddenly relinquished and he was free. Before he could stagger to his feet himself, a white-gloved hand grabbed him by the upper arm and hauled him up, shoving him away from the small advancing legion of the dead.

The two fled, their rapid footsteps echoing down the cavern as they ran. The undead soon disappeared far behind them, for the corpses weren't very fast at all, and the demon and the hero slowed back down to a walk after a few minutes. Link was panting, leaning on his knees for support as he regained his breath. He was still shaken, thrown off by what he'd seen.

Ghirahim's condescending sneer was directed at him, but the blond didn't particularly care at the moment. "If you'd rather not be left rotting down here, I suggest you keep your head out of the clouds, boy."

The hero blinked in surprise, raising his head up to look at him. Wait, did… did Ghirahim not just see what those _things_ resembled?

"I thought I saw…" he said breathlessly, pushing himself to stand up straight, "… something."

His accomplice eyed him for a moment, tilting his head as though deliberating something. "Visual illusions are prevalent in this realm, but if you can distinguish them from reality…" a smile, only just bordering on unnerving, spread across his face, "…well, you shouldn't have a problem traversing through this wretched place."

Link frowned. "You're telling me you didn't see anything back there, at all?"

The demon scoffed as though Link were an idiot.

"Aside from those half-decayed corpses? No, I did not." Ghirahim swiftly spun on his heel, his cloak snapping softly as it caught the air. He called back over his shoulder cheerily. "Now, no dawdling, hero. Come along."

Link sighed heavily and started off again, following Ghirahim deeper into the dark and unfamiliar world. It was growing dimmer with each passing second.

* * *

The demon lord was right; the realm underneath the cistern did stretch far, further than he would've thought possible. During the mission that the goddess had assigned him he'd only barely scratched the surface of what this place truly was.

They'd been travelling for what seemed like hours, venturing deeper and deeper into shadow, encountering monsters much like the first group that had swarmed them. Fortunately, for the most part they had simply avoided any outright confrontation by skittering around them. Though it was still eerie watching them shamble about aimlessly, dead eyes fixed on nothing.

He didn't stare too long for fear of them taking on an illusion form again, however.

Now the youth stood at the top of what appeared to be a small cliff side. They had reached the end of the caverns but… just _where_ exactly were they now?

The hero didn't know what to make of what lay before him. The world before had opened up into a barren wasteland that seemed to stretch on without an end. There was no ceiling as far as he could tell, only an infinite blackness, a night sky with no stars. Between the darkness and the low swirling clouds of haze, he could hardly see the ground as well.

He felt uneasy staring out at nothing. No, more than uneasy; he felt almost empty and hopeless. He didn't want to look at it any longer.

And those demons had dragged Zelda through here?

Link inhaled sharply as he felt a hand slide to his shoulder, his attention quickly being drawn from the scenery before him to the demon who had appeared unannounced behind him in his usual fashion.

"I suppose it _is_ a tad dreary…" Ghirahim sighed sadly, then he tilted his head and gave the boy a look, "… but I think the hero is perfectly capable of handling a little bit of grim scenery, don't you?"

"Yeah, whatever." Link said, brushing him off. "How do we get through it exactly…?"

He was genuinely curious. They had no light, and although he knew that the demon could pick up Zelda's trail, he wasn't entirely certain if Ghirahim could navigate them through it correctly or not…

… or if anything unpleasant was waiting for them out there.

But his temporary partner didn't seem troubled in the slightest. Ghirahim turned, starting towards a path that Link hadn't initially noticed. It lead down into the land below, running along the cliff side. The hero narrowed his eyes as the demon spoke.

"Oh, this is the fun part actually."

"Knowing what your idea of 'fun' is, I'm sure it's the exact opposite…" Link scoffed quietly, but Ghirahim heard him anyway. The demon lord stopped walking, looking back at him with a falsely pleasant smile on his face.

"And what exactly is 'my idea of fun?'" He questioned, inclining his head slightly.

Link scowled back at him. "Nothing good, I can say that."

He tensed up when Ghirahim began stalking towards him, but he refused to back down, staring back readily and defensively.

"You seem to think that I gain most of my gratification from tormenting you and watching you dither in confusion and frustration." The demon stopped before him, his hands clasped together behind his back. "Well, let me tell you something, sky child…"

Link's eyes narrowed. Having Ghirahim talk down to him like this did not sit well with him at all.

The demon lord bent his neck so that their faces were inches from touching. "I do. Truthfully, your turmoil is one of the most satisfying things I've beheld in my lifetime. I suppose it's grown to become somewhat of a… guilty pleasure of mine."

Link didn't falter. "Then why are you helping me…?"

"Because it ultimately benefits myself in the end." The demon sighed as though the answer were obvious, bringing his lips to Link's ear and speaking in a low mutter. "Or maybe I just pity you."

The hero abruptly stepped back, almost laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of that notion. "I'm not the one who should be pitied!"

Ghirahim made a show of rolling his eyes as he sarcastically excused himself from that comment. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten how organized your life is at the moment. I _do_ beg your pardon."

"I won't be mocked, and especially not by you." Link huffed, simmering where he stood. His voice of reason was pleading with him to calm down, for there was little point to this exchange with the demon – especially at such a dire time. He found it hard to listen, and he hated himself for it.

The demon lord barked a short laugh, his demeanor shifting to a lighthearted one, or something resembling it at least. He made his way back towards the path, carelessly waving a hand back over his shoulder.

"You should be embarrassed by how easy it is to get a rise out of you. Now drop the hostility."

"And what if I don't?" Link shot back before he could stop himself. Ghirahim simply wagged a finger.

"Ah-ah. Our agreement, remember? You _will_ do as I say, hero." He paused to make his point clear. "Besides, your concerns should lie with Zelda, or have you forgotten about her situation already?"

The blond's eyes widened for a moment before he dropped his gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling very foolish. Right, how could he forget? And he was wasting time arguing with this… this...

The hero found that didn't even have a creative enough word to call the demon.

Ghirahim sensed his subtle victory, smirking back over his shoulder. "Now, come along. I promise I don't have anything perverted in store for you."

And like a good little obedient accomplice, Link complied, though he didn't believe the demon lord's last statement for a second.

* * *

**Looks like Ghirahim's got Link on somewhat of a leash now, eh? xD**

**Oh yeah, and I have a headcannon that Zelda is actually a very skilled archer in Skyward Sword, or has the potential to become one, hence her weapon of choice is a bow.**

**I got else nothin' to say, other than I hate proofreading but it is something that must be done. Whine whine whine.**

**R&R I guess... *3***


	10. Light in the Dark

**Somehow this ended up turning into a longer chapter… Sorry? It still feels more transitional than anything but… hopefully it isn't too boring!**

**And also the Shadow Temple references got a bit out of hand in this chapter… I apologize.**

**Warnings: violence I guess?**

* * *

Link supposed things could have been stranger.

He did a mental recap. After months and months of nightly unconscious torture and being finally persuaded by some insane deduction that his enemy was still alive, he set out to find said enemy. He managed to locate him in the heart of some sinister hideout deep within an only slightly less malevolent forest. One confrontation, a journey into his past self's wondrous experiences as a prisoner of war, and some sort of a divine revelation later had Link hanging in the balance between thinking the demon lord may have been on his side the whole time – whatever that entailed – or that he was simply delusional.

Then there was the issue of Zelda's abduction, his home's attack, and the fact he was temporarily joining up with the demon to go and rescue his best friend. The sheer absurdity of the entire situation nearly floored him where he stood whenever he thought too hard about it.

So yes, there were stranger things than the being swathed in a tattered cloak suspended in the air before him.

She had appeared before the two once they'd reached the bottom of the cliff, phasing into existence through the fog. Only her slit-like glowing eyes were visible under her hood. The spirit's short bout of introductory cackling was bone-chilling, but oddly carried no malicious intent. The hero was still on guard, prepared to attack if necessary, but Ghirahim had informed him that she would be the one guiding them through the wasteland. ("That's a… woman?")

The being didn't speak, hardly even acknowledged their presence before she turned back towards the abysmal plain and started into it. The lantern held in one wiry hand cast a purplish glow far into the haze, lighting a path. The small bell that dangled from the bottom of the lantern chimed like a grim death toll.

The demon lord and the human followed, some understandable hesitation from the latter.

They walked in silence, the wall of mist closing back up behind them. The lantern acted as some sort of a beacon. It warded off the fog, keeping it back outside the ring of light. The ground beneath the hero's feet was uneven, cracked and randomly dipping in some areas. He didn't complain, however; at least it wasn't made up of bones capable of springing to life at any second.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still wary.

Outside the circle of light, the haze would shift as though it were a living thing. It seemed to be trying to claw its way towards the demon and the human, to suffocate them, engulf them in a darkness that they would never escape from, but their mysterious guide's flame kept it at bay. The darkness, as much of it as there was, could not overtake the tiny spot of light slipping through its clutches.

Link tried not to stare out into the wasteland, not that he could see much anyway. It felt as though things were _moving_ out there, prowling along the ground, beasts lying just beyond the veil of shadow. He swore he could hear something being dragged across the stone, but the sound was so faint, too quiet to tell if it had been real or if he had just imagined it.

What he was sure of was the feeling of eyes on them as they made their way through the black. Contrary to his expectations, nothing jumped out at them. The eerie stillness was not much of a relief, however.

Perhaps whatever it was simply hadn't noticed them after all, or it didn't care.

Or it could be lying in wait for an opportunity to attack.

Link shook his head clear of those thoughts, trying to focus on something else. He walked a little faster than usual, staying much closer to his temporary companion. It was almost embarrassing practically clinging to Ghirahim's side like a frightened child in this situation, but he was caught between a rock and a hard place; the endless sea of black or the demon lord. He tended to keep nearer to his accomplice.

As long as he tried to ignore the subtle upwards curve of Ghirahim's lips, it wasn't so bad.

The demon's pace was brisk, but not hurried. He strode only a few paces behind their shadow guide as she led them along an unseen route. She didn't slow or pause at any given point in their journey, and gave no indication that she was going to. The hero had to make sure he didn't fall behind.

Link's mind began to wander.

He'd been questioning a lot lately, but the subject at the forefront of his mind for the time being was the motive behind Zelda's capture.

First he thought that the demons, assuming they had been working under the demon king's rule, would try and use her to bring Demise back. He bit his bottom lip, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. The mere prospect sent his anger spiralling, climbing to a dangerous height. He wouldn't allow that to happen to her, not again.

A more rational part reasoned with him that Demise's resurrection was impossible. The demon king had been completely eradicated out of existence by the power of the Triforce. Not only that, but he'd been destroyed in the past as well, the only remaining Gate of Time having been closed soon after. There was no way he could return. The only thing that could possibly overrule the Triforce's influence was… the Triforce itself. But then why not target that instead?

He remembered that the Triforce had been hidden, for it was simply too powerful a relic to be left out in the open, and only he and Zelda knew the location of it…

The hero swallowed, his throat feeling dry. Zelda wouldn't tell them where it was, and neither would he, but even so…

He thought of something else. He seriously doubted that, even if the demons did somehow manage to obtain the Triforce, they would be able to use it. The youth himself had to go through so much just to simply have his wish recognized by it; he'd had to prove himself worthy of its power. Did that same rule apply to them?

Link huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face. This was too confusing. There were too many factors to take into consideration. He was almost tempted to ask Ghirahim more questions, but after their previous sour encounter he found himself turned off to the idea. And he also didn't want to appear stupid, though he suspected that the lord already thought of him as such…

"… _Link…"_

A shiver travelled up the length of the hero's spine. A whisper, carried out from the shadows by some invisible breeze, trickled into his ears. It caressed his mind, prying but gentle fingers taking their hold on him. He should have known better but he slowed his pace, captivated.

The whisper had no discernible voice, or none he could make out. His thoughts came to a halt, his attention being pulled towards the unknown entity speaking to him.

"… _Link…"_

The youth tilted his head, blinking. He should have felt scared but for some reason he didn't feel much of anything at all as the voice called to him once more…

But he'd lingered too long. Something reached out of the darkness and clamped over his mouth, jerking him back and breaking him out of his trance. He was so stunned that his own voice seemed too far away; he didn't make a sound even as it dragged him away from the safety of the light. The smell of rotting flesh filled his nostrils and bile rose in his throat.

His eyes were fixed ahead, wide with fear. The mist had closed over him; the light from the lantern the guide carried just a dim purple glow a ways away. But how had he gotten so far away without realizing it?

And Ghirahim hadn't noticed.

In that moment, Link realized two things. One, there would be no help coming to him. Two, if he didn't do something now he would be left stranded in the wasteland with creatures like whatever the one gripping him was, and he couldn't fight what he couldn't see.

Terror lost its hold, replaced by adrenaline. Link twisted, struggling violently against the creature, for more of its hands had seized his arms and legs. He didn't even want to know why it had multiple hands. He kicked and shouted, but his voice didn't get far, muffled by the thing's disgusting palm. If he could just get Ghirahim's attention…

Then there was breath on his shoulder and neck, heavy and rank. Panic made him fight against it harder and he managed to free his arms, reaching down for the dagger he carried and slashing at whatever he could.

The hero stumbled forwards, unexpectedly free. His knees hit the dirt but he wasn't down for long, scrambling to his feet and turning to look at his assailant out of habit.

He really wished he hadn't.

The hero's eyes had adjusted to the darkness somewhat, so he could at least see what lay in front of him. But right now that didn't seem to be a positive aspect…

The thing hardly resembled anything even remotely human. It was hunched, rotted skin practically dripping off of its deformed body. Its head was bent forward; mouth stretched impossibly wide, cracked rectangular teeth bared in a rictus. It had no eyes, just two endless holes in its skull, boring into Link with soulless hatred.

It smelled about half as awful as it looked.

It appeared that the arms that had grabbed the hero weren't actually connected to its main body. They sprouted from the ground, as tall as small trees, grasping and clawing at the air. Their numbers were numerous. How many were there? Six? Ten?

Link didn't pause to count. He turned and ran.

An ear-splitting shriek cut through the air, shattering the silence like a hammer to glass. It pierced his eardrums, shooting through his body and turning his blood to ice. Not in the literal sense, but he couldn't move nonetheless. He found himself helplessly paralyzed mid-step, a sitting duck. From the corner of his eyes he could see _it_ approaching. The blood pounded in his ears, sweat running down his temple.

The scream had hadn't come from the thing, but something else nearby that he couldn't see. Link didn't care what it was. The primal desire to get away from the impending danger was all that mattered to him now. In the distance, the shadow guide's light was fading into the fog. He didn't have much time left…

Those horrific hands reached him right as he regained control of his body, but he was too slow. He cried out as they pulled him, thrashing and fighting, to the ground. The hero clawed at the loose earth fruitlessly, gasping when he felt more weight on top of him. "No!'

Something grasped at his tunic, and then decayed lips pressed against his flesh. The blond's struggles faltered for he suddenly felt his strength being drained away. He was hardly aware of his own screaming, both in terror and for help. Everything was growing dimmer and dimmer…

The weight lifted and the hands released him all at once. For the second time that day, a grip on his upper arm jerked him to his feet and shoved him forwards. Not entirely himself, Link staggered and fell again, but forced himself back up just as quickly and ran. His rescuer pulled him along with haste, snarling in irritation every time the boy clad in green would trip and slow. The malevolent air whipped around them, vexed as it watched its two would be victims slip through its fingers.

Their guide hadn't stopped to wait for them, and it was sheer luck that they managed to catch up to her in time. They burst into the circle of light, the hero's head spinning.

"Must I hold your hand, sky child?" Ghirahim ground out under his breath, his tone venomous. Link looked at him, but the demon lord had already fallen back into step behind the cloaked spirit. He got the feeling it would be better not to say anything to him at the moment. His heart was still thudding against his ribs. He reached up, touching the spot where he'd thought he'd been bitten, but there was no mark. The skin hadn't even been broken. He walked robotically after the two beings, still in shock.

Once the panic subsided, Link did his best to keep alert for the rest of the journey through the dangerous wasteland, continuing in silence until they'd reached the other end.

* * *

If possible, the trek up the cliff of the other side of the realm seemed even more tension filled than it had been before. The air around the demon lord was almost toxic. Link kept at a distance – or as distant as he could be from his companion. He trailed behind him no closer than necessary. There was no mistaking it; the demon's temper had been stirred.

Far behind them, their shadow guide had bid them somewhat of a farewell, if one could call it that. The cloaked being had vanished into thin air once they'd arrived at the other end of the wasteland, but the lantern she carried had remained suspended in the air, but only for a moment. It had dropped to the ground, shattering and releasing a small plume of lavender fire before that too disappeared.

Link didn't bother questioning it. This journey alone had exhausted him and he felt that he had to rest soon. It was impossible to tell what time of day it was but the hero guessed it to be after dark.

He was breathing heavily by the time they'd reached the top of the uphill slope. Before them lay even more shadow realm, and the dimness made it much harder to see now. He had a lantern with him that he knew he could use, but they weren't proceeding just yet. The youth would have liked to sit down and rest for a few minutes, calm his nerves, sooth his aching muscles, but he didn't want to appear weak in front of the demon. So he stood, gazing out at the wasteland they'd just conquered, then to the ceiling so high above it wasn't visible, and finally at the maze of tunnels and darkness that lay ahead. It appeared that there was still a lot left to do.

He took a step forward out of curiosity, cocking his head and trying to listen for anything that may have been lurking in the shadows…

An unexpectedly powerful shove sent him sprawling forward to his knees. A sharp grunt flew from his mouth as his palms scuffed along the stone, sending pain shooting up his arms. He looked back over his shoulder incredulously.

"I already warned you once about getting distracted, did I not?" Came Ghirahim's voice, low and dangerous. Link felt a lump grow in his throat, hearing the accusation in the demon's tone. He didn't respond, but it didn't seem like his companion cared for anything he had to say anyways.

"Or have you simply thrown away all sense of precaution for your own wellbeing?" Ghirahim drew closer. "I wouldn't expect that from someone so _bent_ on risking everything for another, least of all _you,_ sky child."

Link flinched at those words, guilt washing over him. The demon lord did have a point. He tried to push himself up, but Ghirahim wasn't done with reprimanding him just yet. He cried out sharply as a foot stomped down on his back, sending him back to the floor.

"How do you expect to rescue your little friend if you're_ dead?" _The demon jeered.

A groan slipped out between the hero's teeth as that foot ground down into his spine. Coughing at the sudden strain put on his ribs, he craned his neck to look up at Ghirahim, more in shock than anything when, honestly, he really shouldn't have been. Ever since he'd confronted the demon after venturing from his village, the demon's violent streak had apparently quelled. Link found out now that it had just been dormant.

He cursed himself for forgetting how unpredictable his adversary was.

Ghirahim was glaring down at him, not even a hint of amusement in his gaze, just coldness. It was easy to tell that he was beyond furious, but there was something else in the way he regarded Link; disappointment.

Somehow it made the youth only feel worse, especially coming from his enemy.

The demon lord reached down and seized a handful of blond hair, jerking the boy's head up. Link snarled and shot something back in defense for himself. "It's not like I meant to!"

Ghirahim brought his lips to Link's ear.

"Then _focus." _He hissed before promptly releasing him and stepping away. His cloak swished in the air behind him as he proceeded forwards without looking back to check if the hero was following or not.

Link pushed himself to his knees, placing a hand on his chest where it had been roughly forced against the stone ground. He panted, frowning at the demon's back. To be treated in such a way…

Link's eyes narrowed. Just because they were in a mutual agreement for the time being didn't mean that his adversary had the right to walk all over him like this. Ghirahim may have been assisting him but Link was planning on returning the favour; Link didn't owe him anything more. The demon lord didn't have the right to act so condescending. He was in half the right mind to shoot something back at Ghirahim.

Instead he swallowed his pride and stood. Starting anything now wouldn't solve anything. And he knew for certain that he cared more about Zelda than Ghirahim did, so the demon would hardly have any qualms about wasting more of their precious time.

But the next time something like this happened, the hero wouldn't stay quiet.

* * *

Consciousness graced the golden-haired girl in short bursts. First she was in the dark and unforgiving realm, the malevolence of its air swirling around her. Next, a sort of calm had fallen over her surroundings, not malicious in nature, though not exactly friendly either. But a weakness had overtaken her, so powerful that she couldn't even find the strength to struggle – however futilely that was – against her captors.

Now she couldn't place where she was. The girl lay on stone, no longer being carried like a sack of potatoes by the creature she'd heard speaking some time ago.

And it was cold.

Zelda resisted the urge to sob into the ground. This was a literal nightmare, her sense of reality skewed as she was helplessly dragged to some unknown location, blinking in and out of awareness. The goddess reborn was too drained to move. The cave was dim and visible figures were shifting nearby. If she possessed the strength, perhaps she could have ran if those creatures weren't so close, and if she had some sense of direction.

There were three, all hideous and pale. One was large and well built; it had to be the brute that had carried her. The other two were smaller and leaner, somehow appearing even more threatening than the first despite their less impressive stature. Details were hard to make out but something about them sparked a sense of familiarity in Zelda's goddess memory.

Demons.

The girl narrowed her eyes. Though she was frightened and fearful of what was to come, she was also angry. She wanted answers.

"Hey, you!"

It didn't come out as strong and demanding as she thought, but it got across.

They all turned their heads, one of them looking up from sharpening what appeared to be some sort of weapon. The shorter of the two smaller demons looked surprised at first, but that soon gave way to a smile that was anything but friendly. He rose from where he sat and stepped over to the human, clasping his boney hands together.

"Ah, Your Grace, we didn't expect you to come back to us for a while." The being's voice was low and whispering, yet sharp.

Zelda pursed her lips at the demon calling her by her formal title. For the most part she didn't like being addressed that way, especially not by this… thing. "Who are you?"

The demon blinked a few times, crooked smile unfaltering. He lowered himself down, balancing on the balls of his feet in front of her.

"Now that's just insulting. Tell me, do you remember condemning our people to this calamitous place?" He reached down, trailing a few fingers along the side of her face. His nails were sharp, deadly so. Zelda grimaced. "Or has that part conveniently slipped your mortal memory?"

The girl's blue eyes widened in surprise and confusion; she was completely taken aback at the accusation. "I…"

The larger demon spoke up from where he sat on his end of the cave.

"Oh, don't bother the lady right now. I'm sure she's had a rough trip." He rumbled.

Zelda groaned, trying to push herself up, but it was no use. Her tied hands only made it all the more impossible.

"I don't understand…" she protested. "What's going on?"

"All will become clear soon, dear Hylia…" The slimmer demon assured, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Zelda wanted to swat him away but he was already standing up, much to her relief. "When do you think we'll reach the lord anyways?"

A small gasp left the goddess's mouth as alarm flashed through her. "Lord…?"

"No more than a few weeks. Probably less if we're fast." The third demon answered offhandedly, having gone back to sharpening her weapon. She didn't spare them so much as a glance. The other demons began to converse with each other again, but Zelda had tuned them out at this point.

She thought back, remembering the Wing Ceramony seemingly so long ago, the tornado that had initially brought her down to the surface. She remembered the dangerous chase, the weeks upon weeks of evading capture, and almost getting caught on more than one occasion. Being reunited with her friends only to have it cut short… The ritual… and her subsequent sacrifice…

Finally, she remembered Link speaking to her, intending to set out and confront his old foe.

"Ghirahim."

The cavern fell silent. Zelda raised her head slightly, apparently having spoken louder than she thought. Once again, all of the demons had turned their attention towards her. Their expressions were unreadable, some even regarding her strangely as though she'd grown a new head. Suddenly feeling very awkward and nervous, she looked away from them uncomfortably.

Just like that they dropped it and went back to ignoring her and speaking about their own matters, which included travelling for the most part. Zelda did her best to listen for some information that could be of use, but her mind kept wandering. Worried and distracted, she drew her limbs inwards, wishing none of this had happened in the first place. She was terrified for the people on the surface, wondering what would become of them. She missed Groose, she missed Link. Where were they now? She was scared more for them than she was for her own wellbeing.

But whatever was happening, whatever bizarre reason these demons had for starting this whole mess, she was now certain that the self-proclaimed demon lord of the surface had something to do with it.

* * *

The path through shadow took them deeper and deeper through the labyrinth of tunnels and passageways. A lit lantern hung from the hero's fist, swaying ever so slightly as he walked – or trudged. By now he was more than exhausted, but he figured that they had to as least be close. The thought of having to sleep in this place didn't sound too appealing to him.

Something occurred to him. He wondered if his accomplice was feeling as tired as he was – considering how much Ghirahim had complained of being weakened – or did he even possess the need to sleep at all? Link had never seen him do so and he truthfully had no clue.

The path wound downwards, spiralling into the earth. There seemed to be fewer and fewer creatures lurking about, aside from the occasional keese (which were more of an annoyance than an actual hindrance.) Ghirahim was exceptionally good at leading them around the monsters, especially those not visible, though Link supposed that was due to his sensory skills. He recalled his previous partner, the beautiful spirit of the Master Sword, Fi. She had possessed the same ability, utilizing it in a method called 'dowsing.'

It made sense, considering they were both sword spirits.

Link lowered his gaze sadly, reminded of how much he missed his old companion. He sighed, knowing it was pointless to dwell on it; she was never going to return. Her role in destiny had been fulfilled.

The tunnel grew narrower, the walls appearing to close in from all sides. Link glanced around warily, for it seemed like it would simply lead to a dead end, but Ghirahim kept pressing forward even as the passage grew so small that the hero was forced to walk directly behind him.

Just as he thought that he was going to be squished between the walls, the passageway opened up into a sizable cavern. He nearly walked into the demon's backside as Ghirahim abruptly halted in the middle of the chamber. The space was much wider than it was long and the wall opposite to them lay only a few meters ahead. From what the lantern light revealed, there didn't appear to be any more tunnels leading from this particular room besides the one they had entered through. Had Ghirahim been mistaken in his direction?

Then Link saw what exactly lay before him.

Red streaks painted the stone, branching across the wall in a network of intricate markings and symbols he couldn't understand. The blond raised his light source, discovering that the markings spread across the floor and ceiling as well. Their colour and design bore a semblance to blood veins, and the flickering glow given off by the lantern almost made them appear to be pulsing. The hero's eyes followed them, around and around, until they led back to the center of the wall, converging to a point. At that point lay a familiar looking insignia.

The hero assumed it was supposed to be the Triforce, but everything about it was wrong. There were indeed three triangles arranged into their respective formation, but each individual shape had been turned upside down, pointing to the ground instead of the sky. Link didn't know what it was supposed to mean but he found it disturbing.

Ghirahim had elegantly strode over to the display, trailing his fingers along it and humming softly. The satisfaction in his demeanor told that this was their destination.

"Is this the gate…?" Link asked after a few moments, stifling a yawn with his hand. His temporary companion looked back at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, this is the door to the demon world. I suppose you would expect something a bit more impressive…" the demon lord replied, probably mistaking Link's fatigue for boredom, "… but it's important that it's kept hidden. Something flashy could draw attention too easily."

The sky knight lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. He actually did think the gate was a pretty impressive sight, albeit eerie, but then again he and Ghirahim must have had grandly different opinions when it came to the aesthetics of things.

The demon gave a sigh, tossing his hair out of his face and letting his palm rest against the stone. His attention was once again on the gate. "I can sense her energy. It's faint but it's there… beyond this point."

Link shivered, having heard a similar statement from the demon long ago. He bit his lip, the parallel bringing on some sense of perturbation.

Glancing back to the gate, his mind drifted to another subject, one he'd only just thought about now. It was probably a silly thing to worry about, but he felt he still had a valid reason to wonder how exactly they would pass through decorated solid rock.

"Um…" Link shifted his feet, looking around awkwardly. Turning aside for a moment, he snuffed out the lantern and stowed it away. The strange red markings on the wall were beginning to give off their own luminescence so he saw no reason to waste more oil.

"The gate requires an offering to activate, only then will it allow us through." Ghirahim mused, apparently reading Link's mind. "It's a bit inconvenient in that way. Not many can pass through it all at once; it's fragile, the thread connecting the two worlds… demon and human…"

His gaze travelled up the wall, contemplation taking root in his disposition. He withdrew slightly, sights moving down to his outstretched hand as he turned his palm upwards. The demon still wore his pristine white gloves, which somewhat concealed the black markings littering his otherwise flawless skin.

By now Link had noted that he seemed to be caught between his two forms; one being the more humanoid version he was used to, the other one being his darker, metallic sword spirit form. The hero had given some thought as to why Ghirahim didn't just revert back to either form, but part of him wondered if he _couldn't._

Disregarding that fact for now, the hero was also curious as to what the lord meant by 'an offering.'

It took him a few seconds to realize that Ghirahim had extended a hand towards him and was looking at him expectantly. Link narrowed his eyes, prompting Ghirahim to roll his own.

"No, I don't want to hold your hand, stupid boy, but this is a necessity. Now, come."

Link glanced to his hand suspiciously, then back up. "What are you going to do?"

Ghirahim gave a small snort. "Does it really matter? I thought you wanted to go after your friend, and you're only holding us up. I could waste more time explaining but I doubt you'd want that."

Link grumbled quietly, but moved to comply. "Fine. I don't see what's the big deal anyw–"

He yelped as the demon lord abruptly jerked him closer by the wrist, Ghirahim's free hand going behind the hero and reaching for something. "What–"

The teen heard his blade slide from its sheath and his eyes widened. Ghirahim had hooked his thumb under the material of Link's glove, forcing it upwards, and he'd brought the sword to his exposed palm in the same motion. Link winced and let out a small cry, feeling the steel bite into his flesh and warmth run down his hand.

Without any hesitation, Ghirahim grabbed Link's hand and pressing it to the wall injured side down. He held it there firmly. The hero could only watch in astonishment as his own blood tricked down the rock and over the red markings.

Then, as though guided by some invisible force, the fluid began to branch out, fitting to the shape of the runes running along the stone. Gravity had no hold on it as it began to travel upwards as well, taking on a new life of its own. The gate began to emit a pulsating crimson light, growing brighter as it spread throughout the vicinity of the room.

Link gasped as the floor began to tremble and quake, a deep rumble building up beneath their feet. He squeezed his eyes shut and the tremors intensified, steadily drowning out every other one of his senses. He heard one last thing before the gate claimed the two of them, pulling them both into the clutches of the realm below. A whisper, spoken directly into his ear, its speaker's mouth curved into a grin.

"Brace yourself."

* * *

I don't remember exactly what happened after Ghirahim had cut my hand and used it to open the gate. The transition was a blank gap, nothing between the departure from shadow and arrival into demon. It was somewhat like passing through a Time Gate; being in the present one moment and then stepping out into the past an instant later.

But unlike going through a Time Gate, I could only describe my entrance into the foreign realm as waking up after a brutal beating and having absolutely no recollection of it at all.

I couldn't see anything but I could feel the floor beneath me. I was on my back, probably looking like a fish out of water. Breathing hurt, my chest feeling like it was being compressed. I couldn't move my limbs at all, weighed down by sheer exhaustion.

I groaned. I felt terrible.

My eyes refused to open for what I believed to be ages. It was frightening not being able to see in this weird, probably dangerous place. I didn't hear anything, however, so there didn't appear to be any immediate threat.

I was wrong. There was a noise, a click of a tongue and then a falsely sympathetic hum. Soft footsteps drew nearer, stopping beside me. I tried to turn away in irritation. Of course _he_ wouldn't be affected at all by passing through the gate. The same couldn't be said for me…

A hand brushed my cheek and I managed to crack my eyelids, peering up at the blurry red and white figure.

"I apologize, sky child," the demon said smoothly, hardly sounding sincere. Perhaps he was still mad about earlier, then again he was usually always like this; enjoying my distress. "The transition is never a pleasant one, but take my word for it, you're holding up better than others I've seen endure their first crossing. For that, you may clap for yourself."

He nodded to himself assuredly, features coming into focus. After minutes of being awake, I was beginning to regain my senses. Ghirahim didn't seem to be too concerned about me, going off on his own speculations.

"I do believe some have even perished passing through the gate – the weak, naturally. Their bodies have simply caved in under the strain…" He stated with some amount of amusement, resting a hand on my chest. I moaned, partially in pain and partially in exasperation, lifting my head off of the ground slightly only to gently knock it back down against the stone. He was doing this on purpose.

"The lungs stop taking in air…" The demon continued regardless of my discomfort, his hand drifting downwards. "The eyes gloss over…"

This wasn't fair.

"The heart ceases to beat…" He drummed his fingers on my chest, smiling and watching me squirm. "Of course, such things wouldn't affect you, hmm? I wouldn't expect the chosen hero to be done in by a simple dance between worlds."

I wanted to swat the demon away but at the moment I didn't have the strength. I closed my eyes once more.

"Stop talking, please…" I managed out hoarsely.

Much to my surprise, he complied. I heard the demon stand up and move away, but not without an entertained chuckle. "Very well."

I suppose stressing me out more would only hinder our progress.

I merely lay there and willed my energy back. It took longer than I would have liked, probably because of how drained I was even before the crossing. After a while I found that I could sit up, pushing my palms against the ground and rising. Pain shot up my right arm and I was reminded of Ghirahim unceremoniously offering up my blood to the gate. I scowled. Could he not have used his own?

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, indicating my injured hand and keeping my voice controlled. I knew he practically thrived off of my irritation.

"Probably not, no." Ghirahim's answer was frustratingly simple. He lowered himself down beside me, eyes on the gash running diagonally down my palm. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet. The sudden intense look in his eye made me uncomfortable. I wanted to shrink back but he had already reached out and seized my hand, examining it closely.

"… I almost regret it though." He admitted, sighing longingly. I turned my face away slightly, still keeping my apprehensive gaze on him. "It does appear that I cut deeper than necessary, and spilling your blood so over-generously seems like such a waste…"

I opened my mouth in shock as he suddenly dipped his head, bringing my hand to his lips. His absurdly long tongue slithered out, licking along the wound as he drank. He moaned deeply, as though the taste of my blood stirred up some desire within him that I didn't even want to know about. His ministrations stung, making me wince and let out a noise of discontent. I regained myself after a few moments, snatching my arm back and away from him.

"What is _wrong _with you?" I asked, appalled.

He drew his tongue over his lips, lapping up a few stray red droplets, before standing up and offering me a smirk. "I merely wanted a taste, hero. It certainly has been a while after all…"

I glared back before turning my attention back towards my hand. This would have to be taken care of before it got infected, but I didn't exactly want to use a potion just because of an injury so small. Not now anyway.

I exhaled heavily, retrieving the necessary supplies from my adventure pouch needed to clean it and bandage it up as best I could. I could feel Ghirahim observing me as I worked but I ignored him, getting to my feet when I was finished. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do for the time being.

By now I felt a lot better than I had before. Still not great considering I hadn't gotten any substantial rest yet, but I felt I could at least keep going for a while. I turned around to see that the demon lord had already begun walking down the passageway dead ahead.

I took one last look back at the gate before catching up to him. Having taken a good look at my surroundings, I noted that we were in the same sort of area as before, only it wasn't as dark. The air felt different as well, not suffocating and musty and generally reeking of death like it had been in the shadow realm. It almost felt… as though I were on the surface again. But how was that possible?

I narrowed my eyes, following the demon cautiously. The tunnel was growing wider and brighter, but the temperature was dropping simultaneously as we moved forward. Surprisingly, it wasn't long until we reached the end of it. A small gasp left me as I entered the next area after my accomplice.

The size of this chamber caught me off guard. It was wide and circular, a spiralling staircase running along the wall. I stepped forward, craning my neck upwards to see how far the room extended; it was probably as tall as the statue of the goddess. There was an opening at the top, light flooding down into the chamber. I could not describe the amount of relief I felt right there, seeing actual light after the impenetrable darkness that made up the shadow realm.

Perhaps it shouldn't have made sense considering how deep it seemed like we were in the ground before, but as of now, I didn't care.

My relief turned to disappointment as I realized we would have to be walking all the way to the top. Normally I wouldn't have an issue with a task like this; I just hoped that I wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

I looked back to see Ghirahim regarding me with a brow raised. He swiftly turned without a word and started towards the bottom of the stairs.

The climb upwards seemed to last hours. It soon became a struggle conquering each individual step, but I was determined to continue without stopping, I wasn't going to fall behind. Part of me was tempted to drink the stamina potion I had brought with me – I knew I could clear these stairs in a heartbeat if I did that – but it was probably best to save that for a much more pressing situation.

I didn't go near the edge of the stairs. Not because I was afraid of heights, but there were no rails or anything of the sort and the steps honestly looked like they could crumble at any given moment. It was getting colder as well, freezing actually. I pulled my cloak around myself tighter, tucking my nose under the collar. My breath still materialized through the fabric in a small cloud, which was entertaining for about a minute.

I looked up to see Ghirahim slowing as the ascent came to an end. The opening I had spotted before was in plain sight now, a grey cloud covered sky visible beyond it. The stone steps made one more circle around the chamber and I just about collapsed against the wall beside the entryway once we'd reached the top. My throat burned, the ache in my chest and legs was one of the worst I've ever felt. I sat and endured it, waiting for it to fade.

The demon lord stood a few feet ahead, back against the corner of the arch, appearing to be surveying the area outside. Determining it to be safe, he turned back to me. "You look spent. I suppose it would be foolish to try and proceed now when you are so clearly in need of rest. Ah, humans are such high maintenance…"

I sputtered a laugh at the absurdity of his last statement. He, of all people, had the nerve to call me high maintenance?

Bracing a hand on the wall, I pushed myself up. I wasn't going to appear weak in front of him. "Whatever. If the demon realm is as unforgiving as you say it is then we can't stay here, it's too open." I stepped around him and passed under the arched opening and into a clearing, looking down in surprise at the crunch under my boots. I hopped a few paces forward. The ground was covered in a blanket of white, flakes of the same substance drifting down from the sky. "Oh…"

I heard the demon scoff behind me, muttering something about humans and their inexperience.

"I know what snow is," I snapped back. I remembered first seeing it about a year ago. It had surprised and captivated the Skyloftians who dwelled on the surface back then, myself included. Skyloft had never gone through such dramatic weather changes, unlike the foreign land below.

I was just a little shocked to see snow so abruptly in the demon realm. That was all.

A low growling sound drifted to my ears, making me tense. At first I thought it had come from the demon lord, but even he couldn't make a noise of that pitch. I whirled back around, scanning the barren trees that surrounded the clearing. All had grown quiet again. It was possible that I'd just been imagining things.

But I was soon proven wrong for something hulking and feral threw itself out of the treeline and broke the spell of calm, charging straight towards us.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Abrupt ending but I was getting tired… and sidetracked. Sorry for the random POV shift lol. I don't usually like writing first person but whatever, tis good practise I suppose. I wanted to try writing Link. I imagine he would have somewhat of a simple and to the point way of describing things, since he is a man of few words, but not too simple because he of course isn't stupid.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**

**R&R**


	11. Warm Welcome

**I don't really have anything to say except thanks for the revieeewss and things! All my notes are at the bottom lol u should read them they are important.**

**Warnings: Violence, also gets kinda gay in the middle but not really?**

* * *

Pain exploded across the side of Link's body, the force of the blow sending him sprawling in the snow. He rolled a few times, the cold powdery substance kicked up by his body, before his back collided with the bottom of a nearby tree trunk. Gritting his teeth he sprang to his feet, looking back over at Ghirahim in alarm before the beast blocked his view.

It hunched, prowling on all fours, its solid unnaturally glowing eyes fixed on him. The thing resembled some sort of animal, its fur the same colour as the snow beneath its feet. It lunged without warning and Link cried out, having no choice but to retreat backwards into the forest. It hadn't even given him a chance to draw his blade.

Its claws struck the bark of the tree he'd been standing in front of, wood splintering everywhere. He looked back, catching a glimpse of another beast approaching the demon lord. The hero took off into the forest, his own pursuer close behind. He only managed to avoid another deadly slash by dodging around a tree. If appeared that the demon and he would be unable to reunite until they'd dealt with the two monsters. Link seriously hoped that there weren't any more around.

The boy hissed in pain as something sharp nicked his shoulder. He ran, hearing great bounding steps along with ragged panting just behind him. Trying to outrun it wouldn't work; the thing was _fast._ He dodged between the trees of the foreign woods, which were bare and yet their trunks were thick and tall, just barely managing to evade it. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but he was beyond caring at the moment. Adrenaline had overridden exhaustion, carrying him along on instinct alone.

There was a rush of air from behind and Link threw himself down just in time to see the beast fly over him, jaws snapping at where his head would have been moments before. The hero scrambled back to his feet and changed direction, nearly tripping over a root jutting out of the ground. He'd hardly bought himself time for the animal was back on its prey's trail again in a matter of seconds.

The trees were thinning, causing Link to grimace. He had to think of something fast. While dulled by panic, the ache in his lungs and throat was becoming almost unbearable, his entire body weighed down in its already worn out state. He couldn't run for much longer.

All of a sudden, the ground gave way to a slope, deadly steep. Link's vision blurred, and he only just managed to catch sight of it; the snow made it hard to distinguish details in the terrain. He skidded to a stop with a gasp, but he had trapped himself quite precariously. There was no other choice now. He had to stand and fight.

Reaching back to draw his blade, the youth spun around right as the creature launched itself at him.

The breath left him swiftly, the mass of fur and teeth and claws slamming into his much smaller frame. There was a moment of stillness, of realization, as the two were thrown back into the open air. Link's hand, not having reached his sword in time, was tossed uselessly before him, fingers splayed towards the grey sky. Then, the world gave a sickening tilt before it turned into the most nauseatingly chaotic spin Link had ever known.

The trees, the earth and the sky all became one as the two shapes tumbled down the slanted land in a blur of green and white. Up became down, left became right and left again all too fast for the hero to process. In the midst of the dangerous fall, his shoulder slammed against the ground and something snapped, but his own cry lodged in his throat for he didn't even have the strength for it. The beast was still close, but it was as stunned and helpless in its position as he was. Snow flew into the blond's eyes, kicked up by their momentum, blinding him.

His battered form bounced high, and for a moment he'd thought that they'd come to a stop on flat ground at last.

And then all became dark, coldness engulfing him whole. Shock spread through his system, his limbs going rigid as though every blood cell in his body had turned to ice. It was like back in the realm of shadows when that monster had screamed and frozen him where he stood, only this was different. All he could hear was the sound of water rushing past his ears, but even that was distant. Everything felt far away, swept away in the current.

The hero's eyes opened, seeing the clouds above through the blurry unevenness of the water. The surface was within reach – almost cruelly so – an arm's length before him. He wanted to move but his body had finally given out, leaving him to sink into the depths. The will to fight, to survive, was slipping; it was so much easier just to let the river claim him…

But something hooked onto his tunic heaved the disoriented human up. He burst through the surface, gasping and choking up liquid as his rescuer came into focus.

Or not.

Like an abused toy, he was flung aside to make brutal contact with a nearby tree. He dropped to the ground, coughing up red-tinted water and lying motionless.

It appeared that his pursuer wasn't quite finished with him yet. Link could see it past his fluttering eyelids, stalking towards him, saliva dripping from its maw. He absentmindedly wondered if drowning would have been less painful than being ripped apart by this thing. He gritted his teeth, shivering at the foot of the tree. How pathetic, to die in such a way.

A weak groan left him as he felt it bite into his side, even more agony shooting through him. It suddenly lifted him, tossing him into the air to land a few meters behind it. Link let out a scream, and then a grunt as he hit the forest floor once again. So it wasn't going to kill him right away, it was going to play around with him first.

The boy tried not to let his emotions consume him, but it was too late. Frustrated tears began to spill down his cheeks, at his own incapability of handling himself, and at the fact that he was wishing for Ghirahim to come to his rescue once again. The demon may have abandoned him at this point, ultimately deeming him too useless to assist with his task and leaving him to his death.

And then there was Zelda, but he didn't even want to think of letting her down; it was too painful.

Everything had happened so fast. In the expanse of about ten minutes, he was reduced to this. It was pitiful because under normal circumstances he should have been able to deal with this creature easily, and yet here he was: too injured and drained to fight, waiting for the rabid animal to end him. But what could he do…?

Link raised his chin slightly, the minute action alone putting terrible strain on him. However, his eyes caught sight of something reflective resting in the snow just in front of him, a greenish colour showing through it. The youth managed to raise his hand, slowly reaching across the ground, his fingers closing around the object. It was a bottle, a crack ran through it but it was still intact. It must have fallen out of his adventure pouch when the animal threw him.

His eyes widened as he heard the creature's slow footsteps approaching him once more from behind. Without a second thought he uncorked the bottle and downed its contents.

Immediately a rush of strength poured into him, enough for him to get to his feet and face the monster. It looked back at him with its head cocked to one side in confusion. Breathing hard, Link glared at it, feeling as though he now had the energy to take it down, but he knew that his time was borrowed and the potion would only last for a mere few minutes. Breaking the standstill, he dropped the empty bottle and slid his blade from its sheath, charging at the beast.

A snarl tore from his opponent as its bewilderment turned to fury. Disregarding his injuries, for he could hardly feel them anyway at the moment, Link struck out, slashing across its muzzle and snapping its head to the side. It howled in pain and Link smirked, about to lung in again when it abruptly swung back around and threw itself at him. He grunted as he was forced onto his back, pinned under the creature's weight. He accidentally lost his grip on his sword and it fell a few feet away.

Canines snapped inches before his face and Link let out a cry, quickly reaching down and grabbing his spare dagger. He plunged it into whatever he could reach, stabbing at the beast again and again until its blood was running down his arm and dripping all over his upper body. It reared back a bit before sinking its teeth into his forearm, jaws closing around the gauntlet. Link screamed as the creature thrashed its head from side to side as though trying to rip the limb from its socket, agony shooting through his already injured shoulder.

That was it. He'd had enough.

The hero craned his neck, reaching with his free arm for his sword, fingers closing around the handle. With one final yell, he drove the steel clean through the side of beast's head, feeling it go still and watching the light leave its eyes. Link managed to untangle himself from it before the thing slumped down and trapped him under its mass. He clawed at the forest floor, pulling himself away from the creature and getting back to his feet, his breathing coming in short spurts. Looking back, he saw it lying in a pile. It would have blended in with the snow if not for the blood matting its fur.

Link slowly retrieved his dagger, and then backed away from it to return his weapons to their rightful places. He noticed that a few other things of his were scattered along the ground, but they were small items he'd found on the surface; nothing of real importance.

Heart still frantically pounding away at his ribs, the boy glanced around at the clearing he'd ended up in. His eyes travelled to the nearby river, which wasn't very big but not small either, and then to the steep slope directly behind it. There was a path cut through the snow where he and the wild animal had tumbled down it. His gaze followed it all the way to the top. Part of him wondered if Ghirahim had dealt with the other creature yet.

At that precise moment, the youth felt the potion wear off. The pain from his injuries, the exhaustion, the cold; everything that had been pushed back by it came rushing forth. It was too much for the hero's body to handle and he dropped to his knees.

He was out before the ground came up to meet him.

* * *

Few things could hold the fascination of the demon lord for long. Humans especially. Either they would bore him to the point of losing interest entirely, or test his patience to dangerous levels. However, having one do both at the same time could produce unpredictable results.

The sky child was a special case, able to fascinate him, bore him, and irritate him all at once.

Observing his unconscious form was about as entertaining as watching him in wakefulness. Both sides of the human were so different, yet similar.

His conscious state wore a hardened, determined mask, only fitting for the warrior he'd been forged to be by destiny. Admittedly, his heroic routine could grow tiresome. He was brash, yet infuriatingly righteous, as Ghirahim knew him to be.

But in unconsciousness he was much more genuine. The boy's soft features were relaxed for the most part, and allowed a glimpse into the carefree spirit he once outwardly showed, yet still possessed at heart. In some ways it was endearing, in others, pitiful.

One side revealed only what the hero wanted seen, which was futile when it came to the demon lord since he was so adapt at toying with his emotions regardless. The other displayed his true colours; the child from the sky, still young, still so naïve.

Here he lay before him; worn and beaten, vulnerable, _human._ He was bare except for the clothing necessary to cover him, the rest of his soaked attire cast aside and spread to dry on the floor of the cavern the demon lord had been fortunate enough to come across. Firelight flickered on the stone, the heat from the small pit of flames hopefully enough to kindle the boy's body temperature. Humans were such fragile creatures. While they were capable of enduring much, their bodies would succumb to the slightest physical hindrance or, at the very least, suffer permanent injury.

His eyes swept his battered form, gaze lingering on the scars and various imperfections littering the human's skin. Most seemed aged, likely collected during his past adventure beneath the clouds. And the demon noted with amusement that some may have been inflicted by himself, had the boy been too slow to avoid a sword strike. Other wounds were recent, such as the puncture on his arm and side, and the gashes along his shoulder.

This one was reckless, Ghirahim thought, far too much so for someone of his occupation. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Though he supposed he didn't blame Link for his growing impulsions. The pressure placed on one living under the magnitude of all he'd experienced could take its toll on one's psyche after all.

The demon lord lifted a hand, placing it on the boy's chest. His fingers traced mindless patterns along his flesh, moving to his collar bone, to his neck. He could feel the clamminess of the other male's skin through his glove. The blond didn't so much as twitch, his breathing faint. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed.

How inconvenient it would be if he lost the human here.

Hand gliding over to the boy's shoulder, which was awkwardly jutting out of its socket, the demon's fingers encircled the joint. Without hesitation, he pressed it down with sudden force, hearing it pop back into place. Immediately, a low groan drifted up from the human and he glanced down to see the hero's features contort in great discomfort.

"Apologies…"

Despite his mutter, he took some satisfaction in healing the human this way; having to break him more to put him back together. Ghirahim ran his fingers through the boy's hair, a soothing gesture to calm the youth whimpering in his sleep. Link quieted for the moment, but the tenseness in his expression never left. The demon supposed that was a positive sign; pain as opposed to the lifelessness he'd been displaying before.

Ghirahim lazily summoned a potion from the hero's adventure pouch, taking the cap off and bringing the rim of the glass to Link's lips. He tipped it slowly, letting some of the red liquid trickle down into his mouth, enough to heal the most recent wounds he'd sustained. The white-haired male sighed, resealing the bottle and setting it aside once more.

"Don't think I'm playing nurse for you," he hissed, fingers momentarily clenching in the boy's blond strands, "I've been forced to do that once already, and I won't make a habit of it."

His warning garnered no response, not that one was to be expected. Ghirahim propped an elbow on his knee, allowing his chin rest in his hand and closing his eyes as he let himself be consumed by the silence of his surroundings.

Link's grimace deepened a few minutes later, his neck craning to the side. A shuddering breath caught the demon's attention, his eyes opening to fixate on the human again.

He'd gone rigid as though having been struck by something invisible, a few small noises of distress slipping out from between his clenched teeth. The boy's body then went lax, only to meekly writhe and squirm on the cave floor. A cold sweat had broken out, beads of perspiration dotting his already pale form.

"Feeling a bit under the weather, are we?" Ghirahim commented dryly, suspecting Link of being in some state of unconscious torment. He wondered what sort of visions would grace his adversary tonight.

The hero's unsteady breathing grew fast and shallow all too quickly. He would flinch and gasp every so often, twisting away from some imaginary foe. It reminded the demon of how an insect would struggle when trapped under a magnifying glass; a fruitless effort.

Ghirahim didn't necessarily plan on _helping_ the boy in any way. It wasn't like Link was actually being harmed – physically at least – and he knew that he was perfectly capable of handling a little bit of bad dreams.

… However, the noises were fast becoming bothersome to the demon. They were incessant, the hero's voice climbing in volume as the minutes wore on. And while those kinds of sounds were enjoyable coming from his adversary, they were really only satisfying to the lord when caused by his own hand.

Ghirahim's fingers twitched. _'What am I going to do with you, sky child?'_

He reached forward, slipping his arm under the other male's shoulders and drawing him into his lap with some amount of caution.

"Nnh…" A soft whine slipped past the unconscious boy's lips. "Uhn…"

"Oh, come now, it can't be that terrible…" The demon lord remarked offhandedly, stroking his thumb along the other's shoulder. A smirk crossed his features as he rolled his eyes back down to the human. "Unless I'm _totally_ reading the situation wrong and all these laboured sounds you're making indicate something _else…?"_

It was a bit sad that the other male was not awake. He was certain that remark would have at least flustered the human… well, more so than this already less than dignifying position.

The human shuddered, from the cold or otherwise Ghirahim did not know, one of his hands finding the demon's cloak and gripping it instinctively. His mouth began to move, forming around words too low for his accomplice to catch. His voice was almost silent, blinking in and out as he spoke.

"N-no…" The demon lord finally heard him protest against his illusionary assailants. "No… stop…"

Ghirahim deliberated. He had two choices. He could either leave the hero be, or wake him up as it was clear that his state of restless sleep would most likely only get worse (and more annoying) from this point on. It appeared that he wouldn't have to decide however, for when his gaze travelled back down to the boy, he found dull blue eyes staring back at him.

Straightening his back, the pale demon tilted his head down, observing his temporary accomplice. It was obvious that Link was hopelessly lost, his sights lidded, expression as lifeless as how the boy himself had appeared to be not too long ago. The blond brought his hands before him, fingers twitching as he appeared to grasp at nothing. His bottom lip quivered.

"They killed her…" He managed out, barely above a whisper.

"Who killed her?" Ghirahim asked with slowness, his patience a falsehood. He felt as though he were dealing with a small child – which, in some aspects, he _was – _humouring him like this_._ The demon's fingers drummed on the boy's shoulder.

Link didn't hear him. He wasn't even looking at him, his gaze far away, seeing past the other male.

"I couldn't… I…" His voice broke and he suddenly curled in on himself, closer to the demon. He looked unbearably small. "Pl… ease…"

"This is quite the pathetic display," Ghirahim murmured, mostly to himself, absentmindedly stroking his fingers through the blond's matted hair. "… But I would expect nothing less. At your core you're nothing but a frightened child, trying so desperately to protect the ones you care most for. Courage is such a fleeting thing, is it not?"

As Link's shuddering breathes echoed around the small expanse of the cave, he began to speak again. Ghirahim cocked his head, attempting to at least make some of the barely audible words out.

"… keeps watching… red eyes…"

That made the demon pause, his eyes narrowing. Nearby, the fire crackled, its flare throwing sparks upwards.

"Hm…"

Ghirahim turned his attention towards the other end of the cavern. He could ponder on that later, for now he had a shivering wreck of a human to deal with.

* * *

The King sat upon his throne, his very presence radiating power and dominance. His eyes were narrowed, smouldering in his skull, the same shade as his fiery hair. They scanned the hall, taking in every face present, though most were avoiding his gaze.

The chamber was wide, demons of the highest positions lining the raised portions of the room, perched in their respective seats. They didn't speak a word to each other, the silence seeming to resonate around every corner of the room in a deafening whine. The tension made a few shift uncomfortably where they were seated.

But there was one who stood at the center of the hall, silvery white hair obscuring one eye from view, the edges of his red mantle almost brushing the floor. Under normal circumstances, he would appear malevolently whimsical, even wearing a pleasant mask if a particularly good mood arose.

But today his expression was unreadable. It didn't appear cold or dangerous in nature but looks could be deceiving.

The demon didn't clear his throat. He already had everyone's attention.

"As I'm sure you're all aware…" He spoke, his voice easily carrying around the formerly soundless room. "Recently, we've suffered heavy losses at the base closest to the Faron province border. How our forces were unable to anticipate such a raid honestly escapes me. In any case, as it stands, the fortress has been so damaged it's been rendered completely unusable."

Aside from the one occupying the throne, every being in the room stiffened. There was no mistaking the obvious displeasure that seeped through his words, and when the demon lord was speaking for his superior like this it could only mean that the King was highly displeased himself.

This would not be good for them.

"Now," the flashily-dressed speaker continued, taking a casual step forwards, "the demons stationed there have already departed and taken with them anything of importance of course, but…" he blinked slowly, lifting his chin, "… do you think I am impressed?"

A quick glance around told him no one was going to respond.

"Do you think you are even worthy of standing before my master after having allowed such failures to disgrace our army?" He scoffed and sharply turned, walking a few paces back along the floor. His voice climbed, causing a few to wince. "Count your blessings! You should be grateful for the mercy my master is showing you!"

Feeling that his point was effectively drilled in, the demon clasped his hands behind this back, speaking in a more hushed tone. "However, the casualties do not end there… We've lost more than a base and soldiers, unfortunately. A human prisoner also managed to escape in the confusion."

The attentive spectators awaited more information with baited breath.

"This human… happened to be the chosen hero of Hylia. He was being held and interrogated up until this point, soon to be executed."

All at once, astonished voices rippled around the chamber. A few exchanged appalled glances. Some appeared bewildered while others looked fearful. Some hardly reacted at all. The demon lord cast his gaze back to the throne behind him.

The King's stone-faced expression hadn't changed a bit, for he was already aware of what had transpired, but he was watching his speaker with interest. The being clad in white and red turned back to his audience, momentarily angling his head towards the tiled floor. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice the smirk painted across his lips…

But when his head arose his countenance was serious once more. "Now, now… quiet yourselves; I'm not finished just yet."

It didn't take long for them to comply, so he went on.

"Yes, there is something that strikes me very odd about this situation, something that _grates_ my very core…" The leather of his glove creaked as his fingers curled against his palm. "Would you like to know what that is?"

Again, his question garnered no response. Leisurely he paced over to one of the generals, who froze as she realized that the demon lord's attention was directed at her.

"From your reports, our little guest was secured in the innermost sanctum of the fortress, so deep in the earth that not even the sharpest Sheikah dog should have been able to sniff him out. Am I incorrect?"

She was pale, but she seemed to turn even paler as he spoke. "N-no, my Lord…"

"Then how is it that we've lost one of our most valuable prisoners of war?" His eyes narrowed. She had no answer, so he addressed the rest of the meeting again. "I'm sure that brings upon a slew of new questions, such as whether or not Her Grace was aware that her little toy was being held in that specific base before it was attacked. Quite frankly, I myself am not so certain about that one, but I am positive about one thing."

The demon paused for dramatic effect, letting the tensions in the room climb higher.

"Whether aid was actively seeking him or not, the human should not have been capable of escaping," he stated with the utmost certainty. "This leads me to another notion… one I would rather deny as it would _very much_ upset me greatly should it be proven true… There is a traitor amongst us, one that assisted the hero, and one that may even be an agent for Hylia herself."

Once again, his audience began to pipe up in alarm, louder now as the weight of the situation sank in.

"I don't mean to point fingers, but I'd rather narrow my suspicions…" the demon lord spoke over them. They quieted under his authority. "There were only few who were authorized to interrogate the prisoner, and few who even knew his exact location."

He turned again and this time his sights settled on another demon, one who had hardly appeared to be moved during the entire course of the lecture. But his crimson gaze was carefully guarded, even defensive as he stared back at the King's servant.

"Is it true that you and your associates were those I am referring to, Lord Tannin?" The demon lord inquired casually, the sharp undertone of his voice making his accusations clear. The darker being gave no verbal response, but dipped his head in a small, yet assertive nod. While he was cautious, he didn't appear to be fearful of the higher class demon addressing him, something that could not be said for the majority of the other demons in the room.

The demon lord regarded him with an unreadable energy, the entire chamber practically on the edge of their seats as they watched the silent exchange. It seemed as though something unpleasant were about to break out, but then the silvery-haired male simply waved it off.

"Of course my suspicions are merely theoretical. For all we know, this may prove to be a prodigious misunderstanding!" He called out to his attentive listeners. But not before his voice dropped to a dangerous tone, his sights narrowing in an understated warning that was heard by all.

"But do keep in mind that there is no place in this world for traitors."

* * *

**… Ghirahim is so painfully ironic in that last bit, eh?**

**So… I realize that this is another filler-ish chapter and not much has been revealed, aside from some allusions to the past, and some mysterious onlooker. 2spooky. But I am a bit stuck with what to do, and with school starting up again updates are probably gonna take longer…**

**I'd like some input here though. Would you like to see things progress faster and have more stuffs revealed, or keep at a steady pace? I personally am for the former.**

**Also, in case it wasn't obvious, there will be OC's in this fanfic. The demon realm isn't just some place filled with insentient monsters after all, despite what's been shown in it thus far, hah. Of course Link and Ghirahim will still be the main focus, as well as their… rather complicated predicament.**

**Anyways, feedback is appreciated.**

**R&R**


End file.
